


In another lifetime

by Clarissa_DN38416



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Battle Royale Fusion, Alternate Universe - Kill Bill, Alternate Universe - Leon The Professional, Alternate Universe - X-Men Fusion, Angel/Demon Relationship, Creepy Petyr Baelish, Drabble Collection, F/M, Inspired by Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Older Man/Younger Woman, One Shot Collection, References to Dollhouse (TV), Sin City Inspired AU, Smut, Soulmates, The Running Man, The X Files - Freeform, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Violence, dirty harry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-03-29 01:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13916529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarissa_DN38416/pseuds/Clarissa_DN38416
Summary: Multi-collection of inspired AUs





	1. Sin City (part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome all 
> 
>  
> 
> feel free to leave kudos or comments

 

 

 

He knew it'd been a mistake as soon as his boss told him.

His new partner was Ned Stark. Of course the first case Ned brought him, was of young girls being kidnapped, beaten, raped and murdered. Ned knew the person responsible was the Senator's son. His best friends son, Joffrey.

Only problem, he needed proof. Unbeknownst to Ned, a man 'Littlefinger' was always called to clean up any evidence every time.

 

Sitting in Ned's living-room, they were both going through the files to see if they'd missed anything.

"What about the bloody foot-print?"

"We both know that won't stand. Too many policemen walked through the same puddle."

"Fuck!" Ned punched the table in frustration. "I need a drink. Want one?" Ned heard Petyr's 'sure' just as he left through the door.

 

Petyr leant back into the couch, closing his eyes as he heard one of the floorboards creek.

"Hello, baby."

Feeling her climb up next to him, felt little Sansa wrap her arms around his neck in a hug.

"I've missed you, Uncle Petyr."

Wrapping his arms around her waist, he breathed in the wonderful smell of her apple shampoo. "How much?" He asked, looking as Sansa settled right next to him, spreading her arms out as wide as she could. "This much."

"That is a lot."

"Did you miss me?"

Petyr gave her his gentle smile at her sweet question. "Only everyday, baby."

Petyr reached into his pants pocket to retrieve his little gift.

"Here."

Handing over the expensive lemon candy he would always bring her.

"Thank you."

Sansa leaned up as Petyr leant down, placing a kiss to his lips.

When she settled back Ned came in with a glass of bourbon in each hand.

Handing one to Petyr and moving to the arm chair across from them. "What are you doing up Sansa?"

"Helping Uncle Petyr."

"With?"

"Your case."

Petyr smirked as his sipped from his drink as he watched father and daughter.

"And? What did you both come up with?"

"I was just telling Uncle Petyr that if you're having trouble with evidence, why don't you get permission for surveillance? What do you think daddy?"

How proud he felt, Petyr hid his smirk in his drink again. Ned mulled it over in his head.

"That's not a bad idea."

 

A week later when he saw Ned's sickened face and ragged appearance stampeding into his office, Petyr had a wrenched feeling it wasn't a good idea.

"Joffrey took Sansa."

 

Both car doors sung wide open, Petyr rushing out from behind the steering wheel.

Opening the boot, they loaded up, armed and each cocked their gun.

Like men on a mission, each shot any man in the head that stood between them and Sansa.

With the sounds of fists hitting flesh, Petyr turned to see Ned taking on two thugs. "Get her!" Ned yelled between punches.

Dropping the useless shot-gun, Petyr took out his pistol.

Silently moving into the warehouse, shot the man in the back of the head. Who'd been standing there watching as an angry Joffrey, hitting a tied up Sansa with a belt.

He could see the horrible tears rolling down her face. The blood caked around her mouth, on her arms and even her legs. From where he stood, scrapes on her knees, from where she'd obviously been dragged.

"Scream, you bitch."

When he swung the belt across her back, Sansa bit her lip to stop herself from screaming out.

As Joffrey raised his arm again, Petyr aimed and fired off a bullet into his arm. As he dropped to his knees screaming in pain, Sansa turned and saw Petyr.

He could see the relief in her eyes. "Come here, baby."

As Sansa slowly crawled over to him, shot Joffrey between the legs before he could touch her again.

When she gripped his pants leg, a bullet lodged in Joffrey's head.

 

They ran together from the warehouse, her hand grasping his tightly, his gun in the other.

When they saw Ned run towards them, his body crumbled horribly as he was hit in the back.

Hearing Sansa's scream, Petyr turned her face towards him. "Close your eyes, baby. Don't look."

Sansa kept her face buried in his chest as she wrapped her arms around him.

"What the hell were you thinking Littlefinger?" The man who emptied his gun into Ned, turned to him. "You're gonna fry for this."

Feeling the burning pain as he was shot in the shoulder, dropped to the ground with Sansa still holding onto him.

"Shh, baby. You're safe now." Petyr tried calming Sansa when she screamed again.

Hearing the sirens of many police cars soon arriving. Petyr slowly raised his gun once more, getting the thug in the neck.

"I love you, Petyr." She sobbed into his neck.

"I love you too. More then you know, baby girl."

 

Sitting in his cell, Petyr would never forget the feel of the kiss she gave him before they were pulled apart.

 

 

 


	2. X-Men

 

 

 

Sansa never knew her family coming to the school for the gifted at a young age.

Her teachers and who she thought were her friends turned on her as soon as her mutant powers emerged.

One day she was able to read peoples thoughts and when she was sitting up in class - felt someone kicking the back of her chair. The more she got upset the more everything around her shook. With another hard kick and the pain shooting through her made everything not nailed down fly out as she screamed.

 

Sansa didn't know when it started only could remember every time she closed her eyes and fell asleep, she'd dream of him.

Surrounded in darkness wearing only black, with skin so pale it looked almost white. Dark hair slicked back and cleaned shaven. With deep penetrating red eyes that stared back at her and his sinister smirk.

 

"Our time is coming, my love."

 

Pushing her naked body flat onto the bed and spread her thighs as he quickly moved and licked her. Reaching all the way up to her clit, not letting up. Hearing her moans, his lips wrapped around her swollen clit sucking with such roughness.

 

"I've been waiting a long time for you."

 

Face down on the dark silk sheets as he gently squeezed and massaged her ass cheeks, before his cock was moved slowly against her slit. Spreading wetness as he slowly pressed in. Feeling as he slowly filled and spread her wide open.

 

"Soon, my love."

 

Thrusting in and out of her as she tightly wrapped her legs around him. He lent down and kissed her as his cock moved faster and faster. Her fingers dug into his back as he moved deeper inside her. Kissing along her collarbone as she cried out.

 

"Nothing will stop us."

 

As the dreams became more and more frequent, Sansa's professor was getting more worried about her.

Refusing to sleep for days was starting to make her lose control of her powers. Sansa would be walking to class and all of a sudden, he'd be standing there. Long black cloak wrapped around his frame as the high collar, looking like red blades were spread out around his head. Blocking her path.

"I'm worried about you, love. You need to sleep."

"You're not real. You're not really here."

When he reached out for her arms, Sansa was shocked when she felt his strong grip on her. Bringing her closer as he placed a kiss to her forehead.

"I'm real. But I need you to look after yourself."

 

She'd try to eat her lunch, what she could keep down.

Sitting under a large tree outside in the shade it provided and he appeared next to her. Trying to ignore him as best she could.

"Won't work, love. I know you want me too."

"I don't."

As he moved closer to her and felt him brush her hair away from her face.

"You do. It was you Sansa that shared the lovely image of us making love. You, who wanted her mouth wrapped around my cock. You, who craves me as much as I crave you." Kissing her cheek he whispered in her ear. "Won't be long now till we have each other."

 

When she couldn't handle her dreams bleeding into her day, Sansa asked for help. Professor Davos recommended a doctor who specialised in multiple fields.

 

A man came into her room and closed the door behind him. Sitting on a nearby chair as she was sprawled out on her bed. Sansa examined him. Scruffy mob of dark hair with grey near his temples and a bit of a goatee going. He looked quite handsome for his age.

"Hello Sansa. I'm Doctor Petyr Baelish."

"Hi."

"The professor asked for me because we share the same power."

"You're a mutant?"

His smile was warm and reassuring. _'Yes. I'm telekinetic and telepathic.'_

Sansa smiled as she heard him in her head. _'Can you do anything else?'_

His smile turned into a smirk. _'If you're lucky, I might tell you one day.'_

"Now Sansa, tell me what's been troubling you."

 

Over the following weeks Sansa spent a lot of time with her doctor. Feeling comfortable enough, slowly started telling him everything. "Do you have feelings for this man?"

"How could I?"

"Well, besides his appearance has he been threatening or cruel?"

"N...no."

"Scary?"

"I thought he was."

"Then what's the problem?"

"When he touches me... I feel his hatred of mankind."

"Anything else?"

"He's very old. Like he's lived thousands of lifetimes." Sansa didn't realise they were holding hands as they slowly walked through the halls of the school. "He's been lonely. For so long and he's..."

"Could you ever love him?"

Sansa didn't know she'd been nodding when he turned her to face him. Lips met and soon his kiss felt like he wanted to devour her whole. Sansa was clutching his shirt tightly as their tongues caressed.

She didn't know how long they stood there, both lost track of time.

"Sansa. Get away from him."

When the voice of her professor bellowed out, Sansa could only turn her head. Petyr's arms were wrapped around, keeping her close to him. Confused when she saw everyone gathered like they were gearing for a fight.

When his arms tightened there hold, Sansa gasped when she saw the man from her dreams standing before her.

"She's not yours."

Sansa knew that was the wrong thing to say to Petyr when he turned on them, anger clear in his expression.

"Stay behind me, love."

When she did as asked, with one clap of his hands, the energy blast knocked almost everyone unconscious. The few who were still standing charged right for him.

With one hand, Petyr grabbed Jon around the neck squeezing tight.

When Tormund was in arms distance Petyr pushed him into the wall knocking him unconscious.

"Sansa isn't anyone's. But if you come near us, I'll kill you all."

Dropping Jon like he was nothing, walked away with his hand in Sansa's.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist the image of Aidan Gillen as Mr Sinister :) 
> 
>  
> 
> AUs Coming soon:
> 
> Alpha/Omega  
> Dollhouse  
> Leon: The Professional  
> Soulmate  
> Sin City sequel 
> 
> and any you can think of...


	3. Alpha/Omega (part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turn away now if you don't like underage Sansa having sex with much older Petyr  
> (But with this pairing it's pretty much a given)
> 
> :D
> 
> enjoy...this is a weird one :)

 

 

 

For as long as anyone could remember you were either born an Alpha or Omega. Emerging when a child usually turned five.

But in the last few hundred years it had become more common for one to be born a Beta.

Causing bonded Alpha/Omega couples to slowly become rare. Most intended bond-mates found each other through either eye or skin contact and in some rare cases smell.

In recent years the government and law-enforcement had branches dedicated to protecting Alpha's and one's more importantly to protecting Omega's.

 

Being one herself, Catelyn had opened a shelter to protect Omega's, with the help of her adopted younger brother Petyr. When they found traumatised women and men coming in, never feeling safe with any of the staff that happened to be Beta's.

Petyr being the only working Alpha there, knew they needed to hire more. To Catelyn's amazement and delight, with a simple handshake she met her intended Alpha, Ned.

 

When they had gathered friends and family to their local pub 'The Wolf' to share the news of their bond.

To peoples surprise Petyr hadn't taken the news well. As the night drew on, getting more and more drunk, Petyr had confronted Cat alone. Confessed he'd been surprised as he had recognised something in her scent as familiar. When he'd almost gotten hurt by Ned when he wouldn't leave Cat alone, apologised and left.

 

Luckily as the days and weeks moved on, it was forgiven and more over the years - forgotten - as a stupid drunken incident.

 

Petyr watched through the years as the Omega he thought was his, started a family.

Robb and Jon, both turned out to be Alpha's. Ayra and Bran, both Beta's. Everyone in the family used to jab at Petyr for only holding Sansa and Rickon as babies, until they turned five when their Omega genes emerged.

 

\--------

 

The sound of the door bell rung out and his heavy footsteps approaching were heard. Petyr knew who'd answer, when the door opened wide there stood Ned.

Nodding in greeting he let Petyr pass.

When the door shut he saw Cat in the living room with most of the kids. All the little faces were glued to the TV so Petyr only got hand waves over the shoulder from them.

Not concerned with their behaviour made his way straight over to Cat.

"It's as we feared. The bill for young Omega's passed."

Cat's alarm was no surprise. "How? Surely it's not true."

"Sorry Cat. The people voted in favour."

Ned came in when he heard Cat's panic. "What's wrong?"

"Littlefinger's bill for underage Omega's was successful."

Ned sighed, a clear sign he wasn't happy. "What's the age?"

"Twelve for boys and fourteen for girls."

 

Petyr watched their exchange and felt like he was intruding, leaving them he walked up stairs. Seeing the door at the end of the hall and knocked gently.

"What's the password?"

Hearing the annoyance clear in her voice. "Open up, naughty girl."

"Uncle Petyr?"

The door swung open and Sansa jumped into his arms. Holding the ten year old, he closed her door with his foot.

Sitting and leaning back, they stretched out on the bed next to each other.

"What's got you down and in isolation?"

"Arya smashed my glass wolf you bought me."

Petyr combed his fingers through her soft hair in comfort. "My beautiful girl, don't you worry about it. I'll find you something better." Placing a loving kiss to her cheek.

"But I loved my wolf."

"Then I'll find you another." Petyr was helpless against her pout, promising anything to Sansa. "Want to hear a story?" He suggested.

"Please?"

"Okay. Once there was this small prince."

"I like prince's."

"I know, little one. He was known as Littlefinger and all his life he only wanted to find his Omega."

"He was an Alpha too?"

"Yes. But a big bad spider tried to stop him."

"Why?"

"Because he was made into a Beta and became so angry with the world, he wished for everyone to be just as unhappy as him."

"What did he do?"

"Tried to make sure all bond-mate's would never find each other."

"That's horrible."

"It is. But Littlefinger found his princess in the unlikeliest of places."

"Did they live happily ever after?"

"No, the spider was trying to keep them apart."

"Why?"

"Because she was still living with her parents and the spider wanted her to stay there."

"What did the prince do?"

"It took him years, but he managed to get the law changed so little Omega's like his princess could stay with their bond-mate's forever. Without anyone to stop them."

"Did they get their happy ending?"

"They will, baby girl. I promise."

 

They froze when they heard a knocking at the door. "Is Uncle Petyr in there?"

He made sure they sat up before answering. "Come in Rickon."

"Mum wanted to know if you're staying for dinner."

"If it's not a bother."

"He _is_ mum!"

Petyr and Sansa didn't cover their ears in time when Rickon yelled in their faces, so Sansa shoved him away.

 

When everyone gathered Sansa made sure to seat herself next to her uncle.

No one noticed under the table as she reached out for his hand. Petyr interlaced their fingers as Ned brought up the hot topic to his eldest boys.

"So what does that mean?"

Robb turned to Bran. "It means if Sansa finds her mate in four years that person could take her away from us."

Petyr was sipping from his wine cup and didn't like the way Arya was sneaking glances at him, when she thought he wasn't looking.

"Arya, dear. Do your parents know how you smashed some of Sansa's things today?"

When Cat and Ned turned their anger on her, Petyr couldn't help saluting her with his cup before he smirked into his drink.

Arya glared daggers at Sansa. "Nark."

 

\--------

 

When Petyr parked the car in the drive and retrieved his suitcase and the papers needing signing, made his way to the front door and rang the bell. He could clearly hear the sounds of an argument going on.

As Ned opened the door, the voices of Cat and Robb clearly rang out throughout the house.

"Hey, Pete."

"Ned."

Petyr handed over the papers for Ned's signature. Making himself comfortable on the couch watched as Ned left into the downstairs office and saw Sansa rush towards him.

Hugging her in greeting, heard and saw Cat and Robb come in. "Running to your uncle won't work young lady. Thirteen is still too young for anyone to have a boyfriend."

Petyr instantly moved her arms away from him and sat back, creating distance.

"See. Even Uncle Petyr agrees with mum." Robb couldn't resist saying.

 

At dinner every time Sansa tried holding his hand like they used too, he would pull away.

Needing a moment to himself, Petyr got up for the bathroom.

As he was about to exit Petyr was pushed back in as he heard the door lock.

"Why are you so upset with me?"

Petyr finally turned and faced Sansa. "Because you're clearly not my girl anymore."

Sansa tried moving towards him but stopped when he stepped back.

"I don't have a boyfriend. A stupid boy kissed me and Robb saw it. That's all."

Petyr crossed his arms over his chest as he examined her, searching for a lie. "Really?"

"Really. I told him no and he - " Sansa cut herself off when Petyr shook his head.

"I know when you're lying."

Tears gathered in her eyes as she hung her head. "I wanted to know if his kiss would feel anything like yours. I'm so sorry Petyr. I knew as soon as his lips touched mine it was a mistake. But I swear, you are my guy, like I'll always be your girl."

Petyr saw the tears falling as she looked back up at him.

"Prove it."

Sansa timidly stepped forward and took hold of his arms, moving them out of the way and cradled his face before leaning in.

Sansa wrapped her arms around his neck when he finally held her and deepened their kiss.

 

As they came back to the table together, Petyr was rubbing her back soothingly as they took their seats. Cat could clearly see Sansa had been crying.

"Everything's fine, Cat. Sansa told me what happened."

"And she'll-"

"And Sansa knew it was a mistake. One she won't repeat again." Petyr cut Cat off before anyone could start yelling again.

"Thank you, Petyr."

As he was pouring himself some more wine, unfortunately the little ninja at the end of the table saw him sneak some in Sansa's cup.

"What crap!"

Everyone turned at Ned's outburst. Petyr found it amusing Ned still snuck in ways to read the paper at the table.

"The second couple to use the underage bill has come forward."

"Who's it this time?" Jon asked.

"Margaery Tyrell and Tommen Baratheon."

"Not little Tommen, he's only thirteen."

Ned wrapped an arm around Cat in comfort.

 

\--------

 

As Sansa headed out of class at the end of the day, she quickly took out her extra bag she'd stashed in her locker there all day before heading for the bus stop.

Arya and Bran were already there hanging around in a large group of there friends as everyone waited.

Seeing the bus that would take them home approaching, gathered in the line that was forming and saw another bus behind slowly making it's approach.

Not wanting to alert Arya or Bran, Sansa waited till she saw them get on ahead before quickly getting out on line and making a quick dash for the other.

Seeing through the window and sighing with relief as the bus turned right as hers turned left.

 

Sansa walked a few blocks through the streets with extravagant high-rise apartment buildings, making her way closer another sigh of relief escaped when she saw Lothor was the doorman working.

"Hi, Sansa."

Sansa waved back as greeting.

"You alone today?"

"Yes. I just came from school. Spending the weekend with Uncle Petyr."

"That's nice. Head on up."

"Thanks. Bye."

Sansa stood in the elevator and pressed the top button, when the red light flashed she swiped her key card before the doors closed and finally moved up.

 

\--------

 

The elevator doors opened up and footsteps echoed out on the tiled floors.

"I got an alert today of someone using my spare key and an interesting phone call from my doorman. Know anything about that?"

When Sansa came into view Petyr dropped everything from his hands as his eyes ran over her entire body. Standing before him was a vision in a small lavender silk nightie. Wrapping her arms around him, Sansa moved in to kiss him.

"I love you, Petyr. I'm ready."

His hands tightened there hold on her waist.

"You're sure. I thought we agreed to wait another year for your sixteenth?"

"Make love to me."

 

\--------

 

Seeing the bright green shining in her eyes, Petyr knew it was time.

Pushing the full length of his shaft into Sansa's tight passage in one motion, tearing the barrier at the opening of her sex.

Seating himself wholly inside her, completing the motion in the blink of an eye.

The fingers on his back dug in painfully as she gave him her Omega bite to his neck. Peytr tried soothing her as he placed kisses to any place he could reach.

"I'm sorry I hurt you."

"I'm sorry I bit you."

"Don't be sorry baby girl, I wanted you to bite me."

When he shifted his hips, cutting off any reply Sansa might of had as she cringed in slight pain.

"Should I stop?"

Sansa cupped his face, seeing his eyes had turned a deep green. "Please, just go slow."

Meeting in a kiss, tried distracting her as he slowly pulled almost all the way out before gently pushing fully back in.

When her knees moved as she adjusted her thighs around him, Petyr moved his cock back in with a bit more force. Sansa's moan wasn't of complete pain this time, encouraging slightly faster movements.

Hearing the tiny little sounds Sansa made as she took enjoyment from him caused Petyr to move faster.

Loving the feel of finally burying his cock and finding his home inside her.

Leaning down he placed loving kisses along her neck, smirking as he bit down. Giving her his Alpha bite were anyone could see.

 

\--------

 

Petyr never forgot the day Sansa turned five, the day he knew she was his.

The Stark's were throwing a large party for Sansa, with most of her classmates attending and all of the family.

The sun was starting to set and most of the children were leaving, Petyr finally got to have a moment alone with the birthday girl.

Seeing her run down the stairs and wiping her hands, knowing she'd just come from the bathroom.

"There's my girl."

"Uncle Petyr!"

He turned just in time for her to jump into his open arms, trusting him to catch her.

Hugging Sansa close before releasing her, breathed her in deep.

"Hello, birthday girl. Do you want your present now?"

"Yes, please."

Directing her into the large den, Sansa rushed when she saw a gift impeccably wrapped and waiting on the coffee table. With a delicate touch and not wanting to rip the paper, Sansa carefully opened it.

When she opened the lid of the wide box saw a beautiful long silver coloured princess dress she'd been dying to have.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you."

She rushed from the room clutching the dress. Was quick to return to show off her new dress.

"How do I look?"

Petyr smiled at her as she spun around for him. "Beautiful, my princess."

Giving him a cute little curtsey and replied. "Thank you, my Lord Uncle."

As she stood between his legs and shared another hug, Sansa breathed him in deep.

When she pulled back and looked at him, Petyr saw her eyes change a bright green colour.

He felt alarmed when Sansa moved in close and breathed him in deep again, when he tried moving her away, she wouldn't let him. Knowing the meaning of her eyes changing, tried to help her.

"Sansa, calm down."

"I can't. You smell..."

Her face was in Petyr's neck and collar. When he felt her lick him, his large hands gasped her face to force eye contact and separate them. Sansa saw Peytr's eyes had turned a deep green.

"Yes. My sweet omega, you can."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, yeah I know I made Jon a Stark - blah blah - ages were also changed - blah blah -


	4. Sin City (part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was asked for a sequel, here it is

 

 

 

Looking into her beautiful eyes, he never felt more proud of her.

 

Petyr lost track of how long he sat in his cell. Minutes bleeding into hours, hours into days, days into weeks, weeks into months, months into years.

 

It wasn't until he got his first visitor, Petyr realised he'd been there for almost ten years. Robert Baratheon stood before him as he spun a tale of everything he missed.

Opening the doors to his tiny cell and giving him a pair of jeans and a top, something that wasn't a jumpsuit in so long. Petyr listened intently as information came forward from one Alayne Stone of the true parentage of his children and his wife's multiple affairs.

That it was in fact not Petyr's gun that shot Joffrey, but the gun and the fingerprints belonging to one Roose Bolton.

As a big 'fuck you' to Cersei, Robert was more than happy to release Petyr.

Cleared of any charges and an apology for wrongful imprisonment.

 

A car and driver were waiting for him as Petyr walked out the front doors of his literal prison.

Driving through the streets, he noticed nothing much had changed to the dump of a city he used to call home.

Following the driver into a tall building towards the elevator. Pressing for the penthouse and stepping out before the doors closed.

"She's waiting for you."

Petyr watched as the floor numbers lit up as they were passed. The doors opened and Petyr looked around at the open layout, seeing to his left a door open.

Walking towards it, saw a bathroom with the bath ready and waiting for him, closed the door behind him.

Sitting in the wonderful water, Petyr smelt all the open bottles lining the rim. Finding the one he'd missed using for so long, poured it in the water.

Standing in front of the mirror, finding many different shavers, some electrical. Petyr picked one up and moved it to his messy tangled hair.

Looking up in the mirror, Petyr finally saw himself looking back. Moving a hand over freshly shaven cheek, Petyr decided to keep a short goatee.

Examining the bench top, chuckled when he saw the bottles of aftershave, deodorant and cologne he'd always used before his imprisonment.

Not wanting to put soiled clothes back on, luckily saw a pair of folded track pants.

 

Slowly making his way out of the bathroom, Petyr almost fell over when he got an armful of woman rushing into him. Breathing her in deep he felt like he could cry, likely he didn't.

"You still use the same apple shampoo."

"I've missed so much."

His hands cupped her face so he could look at her.

"Oh, Sansa. You're so beautiful."

"You've gone a bit grey."

"Hey!"

She took him slightly by surprise when she quickly moved in to kiss him.

"Make love to me?"

"Lead the way, baby girl."

 

Their naked bodies lay entangled on Sansa's large bed.

His fingers run along her back as she used him as a pillow. Her fingers played with his chest hair, "I used to write you every week. I want you to know I never forgot you, Petyr. But a few years ago they were all sent back, unread."

"I know you didn't. Now baby, tell me how you framed Roose."

 

Petyr knew they were being followed. Forcing Sansa to speed through the streets to try and hopelessly lose them.

When guns moved out of open windows and started firing at them, Petyr knew the car was about to crash.

Petyr made sure Sansa was buckled in before he felt the tires give out.

 

Petyr groggily tried looking around him, turning and seeing Sansa slumped over her seat belt. As his door was wrenched open he was powerless to stop the butt of a gun slamming into his face.

 

Slowly blinking his eyes open, Petyr became aware of himself, standing on a wobbly stool.

Only wearing his pants, luckily still wearing anything at all. His toes barely grazing it as his hands where tied behind his back.

When his vision came into focus he knew he was in trouble. Feeling the robe tight around his neck, Petyr knew what they had planned for him, hoping for it to be quick.

When Cersei stepped out of the shadows and tried explaining what she went through to save Joffrey it fell on deaf ears.

No sooner had he laid eyes on Joffrey, Petyr was unable to control his laughter. Every time Joffrey tried talking Petyr's laughter became louder.

It died off when Cersei ran forward in her anger, running a dagger into his gut. Joffrey back-handed her, making Cersei fall over and clutch her face.

"Bitch. I wanted this slow, you have to ruin everything."

Pulling the dagger out, Joffrey slowly run it up his chest. Petyr was ashamed to admit he couldn't contain his scream as his chest was slowly sliced open.

When the sound of a shotgun blast echoed out, in the confusion no one noticed Joffrey had knocked over the stool Petyr had been desperately trying to stay on.

Petyr was barley aware of more guns firing as he hung there choking until one shot went straight through the rope. Landing awkwardly he saw Cersei lying in a massive pool of her own blood with her head shot open.

He looked up in time to see Sansa fire the shotgun at Joffrey's chest, then again to his face.

When she tried cocking it again and realising it was empty. Swung the gun down upon his corpse. Screaming in her anger, Petyr watched as she pummelled him down till he was mush.

"San...sa."

When she finally looked at him, she rushed to his side. Feeling around as she found the dagger to untie him.

"I'm so proud of you, baby."

Sansa cut through the rope around his hands and immediately moved the rope away from his neck.

"Stop talking. We need to get help."

Petyr cupped a cheek in one of his hands, feeling the tears falling from her eyes.

"I love you, Sansa."

"I love you too."

 

As he felt his body give out on him, Petyr never felt more lucky.

 

 

 


	5. Leon The Professional

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leon is about a hit-man who begrudgingly befriends and trains a young teenage girl.
> 
> Perfect for this pair :)
> 
> This was one of the first ideas I had before I even started this drabble collection, so I really hope you like this, half as much as I enjoyed writing this :D

 

 

 

Sansa was casually skipping along as she just came out of the convenience store with her small bag of snacks. Sucking on one of her lollypop's, she made her way up the three flights of stairs to her family's apartment.

Paused in alarm with police tape blocking her hallway, the lolly falling forgotten to the floor.

Slowly moving under the tape, tried calmly walking past her front door. Made herself keep moving as she saw the door broken in and things shattered.

With blood smears and puddles lining the floor, seeing her father lying face down with bullet holes in his back. Her legs on auto pilot moved her forward.

Lifting her shaking hand to knock on the door at the very end of the hall.

"Please."

"Please open up."

She whispered into the wood as she knocked again.

Sansa started to physically shake in fear and a few tears escaped when some of the ununiformed cops came out into the hall to watch her.

"Please, let me in. Please."

The fear almost set in when one of the men was about to step forward when the door finally creaked open.

"Dad. Sorry, I forgot my key again." Sansa purposely spoke loud enough for the men down the hall to hear as she carefully closed the door behind her.

 

\--------

 

Sansa sat at the small dining table only big enough for two seats. A glass of milk was placed in front of her as the man sat across from her.

Her tears kept coming, she couldn't bare to swallow anything.

Pushing the glass away from her, wasn't surprised when he pushed it back. "Drink, sweetling." Shaking her head in the negative. "You need to keep your strength up. Drink."

Sansa shakily lifted the glass and managed a few tiny sips.

"Will you please train me to be like you?"

"No."

"They killed my family. Even little Rickon, he was only four. What did he ever do to anyone?"

"No, Sansa."

Petyr pulled out his gun he'd had tucked into the back of his pants, onto the table in front of them.

With quick hands Sansa swiped it and rushed to the window behind him.

Neither taking their eyes off each other, Sansa fired off everything in the gun randomly in any direction.

 

\--------

 

Sansa fastened her steps to keep up with Petyr as the rushed down the street. When he stopped suddenly she almost bumped into him.

"Sansa, don't you ever do that again, or I'll break your neck."

"Okay."

"Got that?"

"Okay."

"It's not professional."

"Okay." Sansa was fighting a smile.

"There's rules." Petyr couldn't resist smiling wide at her.

"Okay." She smiled back.

 

\--------

 

"Why am I only cleaning guns?"

"When can I shoot?"

Petyr was reading through a file and listened to her complain for the umpteenth time. "When you learn to clean it properly."

"But this is stupid."

"When can I touch the rifle?"

"The fact you called this stupid, shows me you're not ready."

 

\---------

 

Knocking on the door alerted them.

Petyr's hand stalled her movements and a finger to his lips indicated for her to stay silent.

He pulled out his gun and silently made his way over to the door. When he couldn't see anyone through the peephole, he quickly turned back and made them pack up.

Sansa panicked when Petyr grabbed her arm and made her climb through the window to the fire escape.

 

\--------

 

Finding another seedy motel, he tried to rush the proceedings of booking them in.

The old man behind the counter wasn't helping. Sansa could plainly see Petyr's frustration as he searched his surroundings. "I'll finish this dad, why don't you go up and see the room? Get some rest."

Sansa reached over for the pen the man was holding and signed them in. "What a nice daughter you are."

Petyr moved up the stairs out of sight.

He looked down at the names written in the book. "Alayne. What's in the case?"

"Oh, That. It's - my trumpet."

 

\--------

 

Both lying belly down on the rooftop, with the rifle set up. Once Petyr was satisfied with the set up, allowed Sansa to start.

"Know your target." His hand caressed her back. "Keep calm."

"Okay."

Sansa giggled when he playfully slapped her bum.

"Don't take your eyes off him. Know his movements." His hand wandered along her side.

"Pretend you're running with him. Try to predict his next movement." The hand moved under her top slightly, finger tips gently grazing her skin, making her shiver.

"Take a deep breath." Sansa did as instructed and shivered again when he whispered in her ear.

"Now."

Squeezing the trigger, Sansa smiled when she hit the runner with orange paint.

 

\--------

 

"Hello, Alayne."

Sansa turned to the old man who ran the motel.

"Thank you, we haven't had any noise complaints."

"I know how to muffle the sound."

"That's nice of you. What does your father do?"

Sansa leant over the counter. "He's a composer."

She started twirling a piece of her hair around her finger. "But he's not really my father. He's my lover."

 

\--------

 

Petyr was making Sansa carry all the bags as punishment as she rushed to keep up with him again. Petyr continued walking down the street, not bothering to look back at her.

 

\--------

 

"What are you reading?"

"The file on your family. I know all the Bolton's who were hired to kill them."

"Are we going after them?"

Petyr looked up at her over the papers. "We? No."

"But I can help."

 

\--------

 

Knocking on the door, Sansa waited for someone to answer.

"What do you want?"

She knew he was looking at her through peephole. "Have you seen my cat? She's dark and fluffy. She escaped through the open widow."

"Haven't seen it."

"Please? Will you help me?" She looked around in her panic. "Coco. Coco, where are you?"

When the door opened Roose stepped out and didn't see a silencer was pointed at the back of his head, but fell when a bullet lodged through his face.

Sansa moved out of the way in time as his body hit the floor.

Petyr walked through the apartment with a gun in each hand.

Sansa followed as he took out all the thugs rushing towards him. She took out the gun strapped to her side and aimed at the guy lying on the ground crawling towards her.

"I'm going to kill you and your cunt."

Sansa shot him in the shoulder in retaliation.

Petyr stood over him, with a foot either side of him as reloaded his gun.

"And how are you gonna manage that, Ramsey?" Holding up a hand to stall Sansa.

"Wou -" Petyr didn't let him finish as he shot Ramsey in the back of the head.

 

\--------

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leon aka The professional. Depending where you live, I know in Europe it's just called Leon. But it's well worth your time. It's one of my all time favourite movies. Jean Reno and Gary Oldman's best performances by far....


	6. Kill Bill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn you people!! Damn you brain!!! It wouldn't let me work on anything else till I finished this. Damn brain!!!!!!!!
> 
> Afterthought: certain family members aren't related in this

 

 

 

**Chapter one**

 

The sound of a machine beeping next to her woke her from a horribly deep sleep. Sansa gasped for breath as she sat up in a panic. Hands lowering to her now flat stomach she let out a blood curdling scream.

"Where's my baby?"

Sansa was unaware she was still screaming. When she tried getting up, she landed rather ugly on the floor.

Unable to feel her legs, tried crawling to another occupants wheelchair. As she struggled to lift herself into the chair, Sansa heard voices coming closer.

Moving fast, she was able to slam the door back into the mans face. He fell to his knees clutching his face as she grabbed his head and slammed the door on him again, knocking him unconscious.

Feeling around the skinny blonde mans pockets and finding his keys, she wheeled away.

Looking down at the key ring and back up at the car. 'Ass Man' she knew she'd found it.

Waiting for feeling to come back, she couldn't believe she'd slept for four years.

She started to remember.

 

 

Going through the rehearsal, Sansa was shocked when she saw Petyr leaning in the doorway watching the proceedings.

Placing a hand on Harry's shoulder to calm him, Sansa walked out with Petyr for some privacy.

"I grieved for you. For months, Sansa. And now I find you pregnant and about to marry someone else."

"I'm sorry Petyr. I had to get away from all of this." Rubbing her swollen stomach affectionately. "I had to, for my baby."

Petyr reached a hand out as Sansa helped place his hand where he could feel it kick.

"Do you know what you're having?" He asked.

"I want to be surprised."

They both turned their head when Harry approached.

"Harry, this is - my father."

To Petyr's disgust, he was pulled into a hug. "This is great. Now you can have someone to give you away."

Synchronised head shaking, they talked over each other.

"I don't think so."

"That's a bit inappropriate."

Sansa turned and embraced Petyr once they were alone again.

"You're so beautiful." He got a kiss to his lips for a response.

 

Standing in the small church with her nice husband to be and some of their friends. They all turned around in their shock as she recognised Cersei, Margaery, Joffrey and Daenerys all standing in the entrance with automatic weapons. Firing on all of them.

 

**Chapter two**

 

Walking up the path bypassing the messy lawn to the front door and rang the bell.

Seeing the blonde hair through the glass near the top of the door. Sansa forced the door open when it was only opened an inch.

Kicking Dani in the gut, she landed through the glass coffee table.

She waited as the small woman slowly got back to her feet.

The fight continued as the traded punches and kicks, even throwing anything they could reach at each other.

When the door opened they both paused as a small boy made his way inside. "Mind your step Nick. I don't want you to cut yourself on the glass. Go up stairs and watch some TV."

The child shrugged his shoulders and ran upstairs.

"Is it too late to apologise?"

Sansa huffed and tried to compose herself before she answered. "You know it is."

"Surely you can see it wouldn't be fair to leave Nicky without his mother."

"Going upstairs, killing Nick. Waiting for your good doctor to come home, kill him and killing you. That would be fair."

Before anyone could talk Sansa threw her dagger right at Dani's neck.

Turning slowly, she casually strolled out the front door.

 

**Chapter three**

 

Sansa couldn't believe how easy it was to stroll into the club of The Crazy 88s.

Sitting at the bar and sipping on her water, Sansa watched as Margaery and Arya walked in like they were flouting on air. She counted all the people escorting them. Chuckling to herself, there wasn't eighty-eight. But not underestimating them, for she knew how and why they were so loyal.

 

When familiar eyes connected with her, Sansa knew she'd been spotted.

 

Tommen rushed into the back room. All eyes turned to him when he entered, "Black Mumber."

"What about her?"

"I saw her."

Tommen rushed to his lover's side and forced her to look at him. "I just saw her."

With a click of her fingers, Margaery cleared the room.

 

No one noticed there was a body hanging up in the rafters as everyone spread out and searched for her.

As the noise died down Sansa caught the end of the conversation happening in the back room. "- see that woman deserves her revenge and we all deserve to die." Sansa couldn't quite make out the sound but she highly suspected someone just got slapped in the face.

Quietly jumping down, Sansa slowly pulled out her sword.

Everyone sprung into action when she sliced through two men and their screams echoed out.

 

Arya skipped along through the main floor, walking around injured, dead and dying men. Giggled when she almost slipped in some ones blood.

 

Sansa angrily swung her sword missing Arya's face by millimetres.

 

Panting and sweating, Sansa couldn't help kicking Arya's dead body one more time. Leaving behind the nails and the plank of wood sticking in the side of her head.

 

Making her way outside, Sansa saw a nice rose garden with Margaery standing there waiting.

Sansa rolled her eyes when she had to show off her sword with a symbol of a rose engraved on one side. Sansa moved her wrist to show her wolf.

"You didn't think I'd make it that easy for you, did you?" Margaery sassed.

"Cutting down all your lovers was the easiest thing I've ever done." Sansa fired back.

Sansa was expecting her emotional response. Charging at her as she screamed, Sansa easily moved out of the way.

Ducking and moving back without needing to use her sword, angered Margaery more.

"Tommen screams like a girl. Did he do that for you?"

Swords swung and clashed as bodies moved around each other.

Sansa screamed out in pain when she got sliced down her back.

"Silly rabbit, thinks she's a wolf."

Sansa grabbed her sword and got back up, facing her, she was ready.

Picking up and collecting the top half of Margaery's head as she made her way back to her car.

 

**Chapter four**

 

She had no idea why Joffrey was visiting a zoo of all places. But watching from a distance as he made his way over to the Hyena's.

Leaning against a fence, reaching no higher then her thighs. Sansa was caught unaware when Joffrey suddenly turned around and shot her in the chest.

The knock blasted her off her feet, falling over the fence and landing painfully on her back. Choking on her pain she could still hear the sounds of his mocking laugh.

 

She didn't know how long she lay there in pain. As she slowly blinked her eyes open, she saw the stars twinkling down on her.

Trying to look at her surroundings, she became aware of shining eyes staring back at her.

More tears leaked down her face as the wolf stepped out of the shadows. It made it's slow approach, sniffing her.

Sansa choked on her sob as she felt a tongue lick her tears away, remembering the sign as she came in.

"Thank you, Lady."

The wolf laid it's body close to Sansa, keeping her warm till the sun started to come back out.

 

Walking side by side, hearing two sets of foot steps and some ones neck crack from were she was hiding in the bushes.

"I hate her. God knows I despised her, but don't think for a second I didn't respect her. And I swear she dissevered better then being taken out by the likes of you."

Cersei couldn't hide the disgust in her face when she looked at Joffrey. They arrived in the clearing and saw nothing.

"Nice one."

"Bitch was here last night."

"You don't get paid if there's no body to collect."

"You're gonna give me, my money."

Joffrey snatched the bag out of her hands and opened to check on the cash. Cersei laughed when the snake slivered out and bit his arm. Money sprayed out as he fell screaming in pain.

Cersei turned in time to block Sansa's punch. Both trading blows and kicks, Cersei managed to take a hold of the sword as Sansa grabbed the sheath.

Smacking her on the right side of her face, Cersei never saw the blow coming, with her eye patch. When she was disorientated and distracted her left eye was plucked out of her head like a flower.

Standing over two writhing bodies, Sansa watched as Lady made her approach.

 

**Chapter five**

 

Getting off the plane and into a rental car, Sansa drove through the warm air towards the beach.

Finding the big bold man wearing only white, Sansa slowly made herself known.

"Spider?"

The man looked up and smiled as he folded his paper. "Varys, please."

Sansa sat across from him when he indicated with his hand. "I'm going to kill Petyr."

"Seeing you here in person, I can see how my brother got his heart broken."

"You're going to tell me where he is."

Varys' smile grew as he looked upon her. "I know."

Indicating with a finger, Sansa saw the man she attacked in the hospital come forward. He placed a set of house keys in front of her.

"Thank you, Olyvar."

Varys faced her again as he spoke. "How else is he going to see you again."

 

**The final chapter**

 

Walking into the house, Sansa searched everywhere for Petyr and finally seeing him walk out one of the back rooms. She watched as he made sure to close the door gently behind him.

Tearing up, Sansa examined all of him. Petyr had finally shaved off his facial hair allowing himself to look younger without the horrible moustache and goatee thing he used to love to sport.

He let his hair grow out as Sansa had always asked of him, allowing the curls to show. Wearing light, loose clothes he still looked handsome to her.

Petyr wasn't surprised to see her as he turned around, his eyes took her in. She knew how much he loved to see her in a dress. She was wearing a light following blue summer dress, when she saw his eyes darken in desire she sprung.

Going on the attack, Petyr managed to block her punches.

His knees came up every time Sansa tried to kick him.

When she tried to go for his face again, Petyr spun his arm up and took a hold of her wrist, twisting it behind her back. Doing the same again when she tried with the other, Petyr forcibly slammed her backwards into the wall.

Staring at each other and breathing the same air, Sansa moved in when Petyr slammed their lips together.

Tongues fighting, teeth nipping, they couldn't get enough of each other.

"Why'd you do it?" Sansa panted as they separated for air.

"Do what, love?"

"Try to kill me?" Sansa looked on confused when Petyr examined her also looking confused.

"Sansa? Don't you remember?"

"I remember everything."

"Do you?"

"Yes. Four years ago, you put a bullet in my head when I tried to leave you."

Petyr moved in and nuzzled his head across her cheek. "Oh, Sansa. No, my love." Petyr placed a kiss to her lips before he continued. "Two years ago, we tried to get married and leave together."

"That's not..."

"I think I need to show you something." Petyr released her and offered his hand for her to take.

Sansa looked into his eyes, the one thing she could always rely on. Never trusting his words, Petyr's eyes could never lie to her.

She slowly reached out and accepted his hand.

 

Following as he directed her outside to a small shed at the end of the yard. Opening up, Sansa looked around seeing only a set of stairs leading down.

Small lights on either side lit their way to what looked to be a medieval dungeon.

Two men were strapped to different tables, both had gags in their mouths. The younger looking man had fresh bandages where his hands and feet should have been.

"Meet Roose Bolton and his bastard son. The two assholes I finally tracked down, who tried to take everything from me. Us."

Sansa looked at the two men even more confused.

"These lovely men here, didn't believe me when I wanted to leave and handed them my team."

"Petyr?"

He turned back to her when she spoke his name.

"The happiest day of my life was when you told me we were pregnant. You asked me to leave with you. Leave everything behind or lose you forever."

Petyr gently grasped her face and leant in. "I could never hurt you." He went on. "Didn't you ever wonder how you managed so easily to find everyone? How quickly you were able to bring them down?"

"You?"

Petyr smiled and placed a loving kiss to her temple. "You're never alone. Even when I couldn't physically be there, I'm always with you."

When Sansa looked to the man on the table, whose eyes were screaming at her, flashes of him smiling over her as she lay bleeding on the church floor came to her.

_'This is the only way you leave this business. Do you think I'm a sadistic man? I'm not.'_

_'He isn't, but I am.' His son came into view as he pointed the gun straight at her head._

Sansa shook her head to try and shake the memory away. "Sansa?"

_They came in shooting, Petyr was hit in the chest. Sansa screamed as he fell to the floor, she desperately clutched his chest to try and stop the bleeding. Her screams got louder when hands dragged her away from him._

Sansa pulled out the sword she had strapped to her back and rammed it through Roose's chest. She didn't care when the gag did nothing to muffle his screams as she moved and twisted the sword around.

Warm gentle hands cover hers, caressing her fingers to calm her. Sansa felt his chest mould to her back.

"Shh, calm down, love. They can't hurt as anymore."

When they heard laughter coming from the other side of the room, Petyr's anger rose.

Pulling the sword out of his father, Sansa sliced through Ramsey's neck.

Walking back to the house, neither looked back as the head still rolled around on the floor.

 

Once they washed and cleaned up Petyr took her hand again.

Walking back to the door she first saw him come out of, seeing the dim light coming from inside Sansa widened the door and couldn't believe what see saw.

Collapsing in a puddle of tears, Sansa couldn't take her eyes off the beautiful creature lying in the bed.

Petyr carefully helped and lifted Sansa back up, lying her next to her daughter.

With a shaking hand, she ran her fingers through the wonderfully soft red curly hair of her angelic baby.

"Myrna." Petyr whispered as he made himself comfortable behind her.

"Sounds pretty." She felt his smile as he kissed the back of her neck.

"Means, love."

As her eyes never left her daughter Sansa smiled, liking the name he chose.

"How old is Myrna?"

"She'll be three soon. We've missed you, so much."

One of her hands reached for his and interlaced their fingers.

"Not anymore, I'm home now."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to anyone who is a fan of Arya, I worked out a little wish fulfilment. I hated her stupid smug face as she sliced Petyr's neck. Bitch. Anyway to make up for it, I made her Chiaki Kuriyama aka Gogo aka the BEST character in Battle Royale :) 
> 
> I swear this bugged me all night and when I woke and tried working on another story, this just wouldn't leave me alone. AT ALL.
> 
> so I hope you guys enjoyed this :D


	7. The X Files / Soulmate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a beloved childhood TV show, and I wrote this a while ago. But I just saw the finale and........ lets just say, I've got some very strong mixed feelings about the last season. 
> 
> So I dedicate this to the old show I grew up loving.

 

 

 

Petyr and Sansa have been FBI partners for over six years now. Growing closer and closer, trusting only each other.

Over time neither of them realised why they grew close so fast. Why they relied on only each other so heavily or why, when either of them tired to go on a date with someone, it never felt right.

Instantly going back to work and back each other.

Petyr had always been an outsider, the crazy guy that could never fit in. The man with the spooky brain who's intelligence outshined anyone else in the room.

Until the higher-ups, got wind of him finally landing his dream job in the basement, running the X files. Working on the weird and unexplained.

Tried sending in a young naïve recruit straight out of the academy to debunk his life's work and ultimately shut him down.

Looking over his slides with his glasses perched on the end of his nose, couldn't help the instant attraction and erection when the most beautiful being walked through his door and introduced herself as his new partner. A medical doctor, of course.

"Do you believe in the existence of extra-terrestrials?"

"Logically I would have to say no."

His mind working a mile a minute, not surprised at all that they both did their homework on each other, tested her.

Through the years testing each other.

 

The first time he almost lost Sansa, Petyr collapsed in the worst pain imaginable. Feeling like a piece of himself was split and lost forever.

When she was found lying in the hospital bed with a tube in her throat, Petyr immediately placed his hand on Sansa to know if it really was her.

The second they made contact, the pain running through his entire being vanished in the blink of an eye.

 

Three years into their partnership, Sansa didn't know the repercussions of her actions when she was forced to shoot Petyr. When his body fell in the ally, Sansa experienced a tearing sensation so excruciating she almost collapsed with the pain.

The moment he recovered, standing from the bed and stumbling into her open arms Sansa almost fell with him, when the pain vanquished.

 

Sansa was disappointed in herself when a stranger pointed out to her what her whole being had been trying to scream at her for years.

They finally caught the horrible killer who'd been stalking Sansa for weeks.

Petyr refused to let her read his creepy manuscript. Especially when it described in graphic detail what he wanted to do to her.

Standing in front of his jail cell, Sansa grasped Petyr's hand. Indicating to him she really wanted to leave when he couldn't help himself yet again, needing all the answers and a detailed explanation.

"I wrote that Agent Stark fell in love, but that's impossible."

Sansa was about to give this creep a piece of her mind, how dare he say that.

"Agent Stark is already in love."

 

The night she came to his apartment fiscally and emotionally drained from the long day she'd been through. Petyr was more than happy to be Sansa's source of much needed comfort.

Welcoming his small apartment he called home, open to her like his heart had always been. 

"I love you, Petyr."

When he sat up in his bed, Petyr's heart jumped in his chest as she stood at the end of his bed with the throw-rug he'd covered her with just an hour ago as she dozed off on his couch, still around her shoulders.

His voice catching as he responded. "You're my one in five billion."

Sansa rushed to cover him with her delectable body, both immediately moved in to kiss.

The moment their lips touched hands desperately tore clothes away.

When two bodies became one, looking into each others eyes, they couldn't believe they never noticed their identical soul mark had finally surfaced over their heart.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My fic for Dollhouse is still coming, and I've got a sequel planned out for my Alpha/Omega story.


	8. Dollhouse

 

 

 

Not caring about the beautiful ocean view surrounding the beachside bungalow or the pricey, flashy fast sports car parked in the drive way.

Petyr was lying face down on the bed naked with an equally naked beautiful woman straddling his thighs, giving him a much needed massage.

"You're so tense, Petyr. Maybe you should start easing up at work?"

"You know I can't."

Feeling Sansa lean down and place kisses across his back as she kneaded her hands lower causing him to groan out with pleasure. "You work too much, I worry."

"And I love you for that. But I'm needed there, Sansa."

"No. You're needed here more."

Sansa slowly started grinding herself against his lower back.

Reaching under him and finding his cock already hard and dripping, waiting for her.

"How do you want me?" Petyr asked.

"How would you like to take me?"

Sansa's whispered question soon turned into a squeal when he flipped her onto her back.

"How's this?" He asked.

"Good."

Taking her legs and hooking them over his arms.

"This?"

"Better."

When he hooked her ankles over his shoulders and pushed his cock into her, he got a moan from Sansa before he could ask anything else.

Petyr and Sansa lost track of time, and how many times they reached for each other.

Sansa's face was lifted from her pillow when she tried to muffle her scream. When she felt Petyr's fist in her hair, pulling her up. She lost control and tumbled into her bliss completely unaware of Petyr finding the same.

Sansa came to when she was rolled onto her back so he could check on her. "You still with me, love?"

"No one's home. Please check in the morning."

Sansa's body was still ringing and with numbness in area's and paid no notice to his amusement of her predicament.

 

 

 

Sam was too busy getting the chair ready for the incoming doll and the usual mind-wipe.

Drowning out the usual bragging about their wonderful day filled with love and adventure and blah, blah. He moved on auto pilot as all dolls dribbled out the same story.

Moving it into the single chair in the room. Made sure it's head positioned right, so nothing would go wrong.

When he turned the machine on, the chair moved to a lying position with the lights turning blue.

Sam didn't expect the doll to react at all, for they never had before.

"No! No, don't take my memories! It's real. What we have is real! Don't take it away!"

He held the doll down to stop the thrashing.

When the machine powered down and the chair moved back to sitting position, the doll sat and slowly got up.

"Did I fall asleep?"

"For a little while."

Sam gave the proper response, but was mainly relieved the wipe had worked and done it's job.

"Should I go?"

"If you like, Foxtrot."

Sam wasn't surprised when Echo stuck her face in, concerned about the other dolls.

"Everything's fine, Echo. Why don't you go and paint?"

"Alright."

Sam was used to their childlike behaviour, but still found it strange when any doll showed any emotion it shouldn't in this state.

 

When he went to leave wasn't shocked when his boss was standing there waiting for him.

"What happened?"

"Foxtrot reacted badly to the wipe and tried to fight it, Miss Stone."

"Make sure it doesn't happen again."

"I'll check over everything. One more thing, a Miss Lonely-heart's forgot her payment for the hours with Foxtrot." Handing over the paperwork for her to look at.

 

As she slowly made her way through the halls back towards her office Alayne was stopped by an arm caging her against a wall.

"I like you."

Her breath caught in her throat at the familiar voice.

When he leant in to kiss her cheek, she was unaware of the tear that fell down her cheek.

Making herself move away when he kissed her lips, was momentarily detained when his hand grazed hers. She stumbled in her heels when she heard his last spoken word.

"Sansa."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hands up who thought I was gonna make Sansa the doll - hehe -
> 
>  
> 
> Petyr is an amalgam of Victor and Alpha from the show, but I thought the later name - which I wanted to use - would be a bit confusing because of my other story.


	9. Angel/Demon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I waited till after midnight - where I am - so here it's officially Good Friday. 
> 
> I'm wishing YOU ALL a wonderful Easter!!!! And because I can't send out yummy chocolate, you get this! 
> 
>  
> 
> And a very special *thank you* to you, Quoyan_XI - you know why darling!!!!

 

 

 

Petyr Baelish has been living on earth and had been for centuries, working as the Principal of Saint Damien's Catholic School - years one through to twelve.

What better way for a demon to corrupt souls while they where still young and if they so happened to believe in God, even better for him.

He knew the moment she was born, a child created that was never meant to be. Born from a forbidden love of two archangels.

He felt her powerful aura and knew the angels and demons where going to battle to the death to have and wield her for their own gain. A lethal strong weapon in anyone's hands.

 

Luckily for Petyr his patience paid off, at the beginning of the new year when a young couple, clearly not the little redheaded beauty's parents, enrolled her in his charming school.

Feeling enamoured with her the moment their eyes met.

Through the years he kept a close eye on Alayne Stone. Always welcomed her after school visits, always eager to share her day with him.

Before he knew it, he soon grew to anxiously long to see her, eager and excited for the next time. Revelling in the moment she shared her true name with him when he gave permission for her to use his, in private.

His sweet little girl never knew how many times throughout the years, growing up, she came close to being taken by angels or demons. Never knowing of her dark protector was always there to stop them.

When Hell got wind of him refusing to help - even them - they sent there dogs to try and take him out.

 

 

No one knew that Alayne Stone still remembered her mother, a young girl running and hiding from one place to the next. She vividly remembered dark red hair and could still recall being addressed by Sansa.

They where hiding in a rundown motel on the outskirts of the city limits the last time she saw her, when her mother pushed her into a vent on the side the wall.

Closing the grate behind her small body just in time for the door to be blasted open and two strange men with large dark wings strangling her mother asking where the child was.

Sansa's little hands covering her mouth so she wouldn't be discovered as she heard the sound of her mother's neck snapping. Her beautiful bronze wings going limp with her body.

She had no idea how long she stayed there or when the police showed up and eventually took her to a strange place with other children before she was shipped off to a young couple, Sara and Ben Stone.

 

The first time she felt normal was when she met her new Principal for the first time.

The way he looked at her, through her, into her, she wanted to spread her little wings and preen. The only thing that stopped her was the promise she made to her mother, to never reveal her true self to anyone.

She couldn't describe the feeling she got when she sat in his office, the only thing that came close, was peaceful.

Something she hadn't felt in her short life, her new parents didn't understand when she cried and didn't want to leave. Or why she cried herself to sleep that night.

 

As she grew older, Sansa loved rushing as fast as she could, knowing she'd get detention if she ran inside, straight to Petyr's office. Every day she'd spend an hour or two with Petyr, only allowed to use his name in private, until one of her parents got off work before collecting her.

Sansa was sixteen when she felt her wings finally grow to their full height, unfortunately she wasn't alone, but luckily he was there to help.

Collapsing from her chair across from Petyr he rushed to her side, but still made sure he never touched her.

Never fully understanding why he'd never once in all the years they'd known each other, ever laid a single finger on her. Thinking maybe it was a teacher thing.

"Let it happen, Sansa. I know it hurts, but it won't be for long."

"What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing. You're growing your true wings."

Sansa got scared when he mentioned her wings and tried to move back, but the throbbing pain caused her to stop and cry out again.

"Don't be frightened, love. I've always known."

"How?"

"The same way you've always known about me. You weren't the only one born with wings."

"Can I see them?"

Sansa didn't miss his flinch and hesitation.

"Maybe."

Sansa forgot everything around her when another burst of pain ripped through her back again. As she reached for his hand, tears fell when he pulled back and walked away.

 

Hearing the sound of two pairs of footsteps approaching, Petyr got up from his place on the floor.

Closing his office door and waiting in the outer office where his receptionist had thankfully left for the night, stood and waited with a dagger in each hand behind his back.

Not giving either demon a chance to talk instantly threw one of his daggers straight through Joffrey's eye. Causing him to scream and Ramsey to cackle in hysterics.

"Nice arm."

"Thanks dog."

Ramsey turned vicious at Petyr's retort.

"I'm not the one sniffing around the abomination like a bitch in heat."

"I'm not a Hound of Hell."

"Watch your mouth Baelish, you don't hold as much power as you used too."

"Even if I lost all power, I'd still have more than you."

Petyr stood his ground when Ramsey slowly made his approach. When Ramsey grabbed his wrist and tightened his hold, Petyr groaned out in pain and dropped his other dagger, watching it fall uselessly to the floor.

Feeling the blisters forming under Ramsey's hand, his skin turning to burns and forming black, he screamed out as he raised his left fist straight into Ramsey's nose.

Ramsey released Petyr when he felt his nose snap, turning back to face him, smiled with blood oozing down. With chunks following into his mouth.

Petyr managed to control his gag reflex when he saw Ramsey lick and swallow some of his own blood. Realising too late, it was a distraction from Joffrey coming up behind him and soon had both Hounds beating and kicking him.

During the fight, Petyr was able to take hold of the handle of the dagger still sticking out of Joffrey's eye, pulling it out and ramming it into Ramsey's leg.

Felt it was useless when they stepped up and kicked him off his feet and going for his gut.

Both men too busy kicking Petyr didn't notice the angry angel with her large white wings spread out behind her, standing in the doorway. With one click of her fingers Joffrey evaporated into ash before their eyes.

Ramsey finally turned and saw Sansa emitting a pure white aura around her whole being. When he raised his fist to punch her, it burst to flames before dying away.

Too angry to scream he tried hitting her with his other, before he tried ramming himself into her.

Bursting into flame they heard him finally screaming as he went up in flames before falling into a tiny pile of dust.

Sansa walked over to Petyr not caring she'd kicked the dust away as she knelt by his bleeding bruised form.

Her hand almost touched his face when he pulled back at the last minute.

"Hey, it's okay. I know why you're afraid of my touch."

"If you know, then don't."

"Please trust me."

Sansa saw as his grotesque wings wrapped around his true form, Petyr finally dropped his glamour for human eyes, showing Sansa his true self.

A body looking more hideous and covered more, then the worst burn victim, with wings that no longer held it's feathers.

Every time an angel or demon touched him, another piece of him had burnt away.

The only thing left that Sansa recognised was Petyr's eyes looking up at her.

"Please don't."

A tear fell down Sansa's cheek when she faintly heard his quiet plea.

"Everything's going to be fine, Petyr."

As her hand finally touched his face, she felt his tears.

Her other hand reached down and cradled his face as she lent down to kiss him.

"You're worth saving."

Petyr barely made out Sansa's words as he felt a sharp pain roll through him.

 

 

"The power surge came from that school." Jon told Michael.

The two archangels made their way inside towards the area that screamed out through every angel, knowing something that happened, that shouldn't have.

The anomaly was standing in her true form, with the purest white wings either angel had ever laid eyes upon. And the abomination slowly making itself finally stand tall from his hunched position.

With large black and silver wings spread out, flapping out behind him.

 

"How do I look?"

Sansa smiled at him, as Petyr sounded a bit unsure.

Taking him in, Sansa loved how his gorgeous wings matched perfectly his black hair with the silver at his temples.

"Beautiful."

She answered him, and giggled when he flapped his wings in a way that made him look like his was preening for her.

"Wrong, love. You're beautiful."

They simultaneously turned their heads in the same direction when someone announced their unwelcomed appearance with an obnoxious throat clearing.

Sansa stepped forward and tapped each men on the temple, making them both drop to the floor.

Petyr chuckled when he heard one of them starting to snore.

Stepping over one of the men, Petyr gently gripped her face and brought their lips together.

Sansa felt him smile against her as she possessively enfolded him in her arms. His fingers tangled through her hair as their hold tightened and their kiss intensified.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I wasn't too vague. 1000 points to anyone who figured out who they really are. - ;) wink -  
> And if you're right you get to treat yourself to your favourite AG performance!  
> I did sprinkle a few hints


	10. Alpha/Omega (part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested ages ago and I thank you for the patience. Hopefully this doesn't disappoint

 

 

 

It had been almost a year since Sansa and Petyr had gone public with their bond, and she'd officially moved into his pent-house months before.

They where still being hounded with nonstop harassing phone calls from family and what used to be, friends.

Wanting to delay it but knew it couldn't be avoided, Petyr gave in. Sansa was on her cell right that minute asking her family over for a nice meal tomorrow evening.

 

\--------

 

Lying awake in bed and staring up at the ceiling, Petyr didn't know how Sansa could find the peace to fall asleep. His mind wouldn't, couldn't settle.

Knowing Ned was going to kill him the moment those elevator doors opened. It didn't matter if the law was on their side, nor the love they shared or the bond they formed. None of that will matter when he lays eyes on the man who stole his girl right from under him.

 

\--------

 

Watching his beautiful girl emerge from the bathroom, Sansa glowed in the short black dress reaching just above her knees, with a modest neckline showcasing her bond-mark for all to see. And long sleeves touching the ends of her wrists. With matching black ballet-flat shoes.

Her long hair was tied back in a low ponytail, Sansa did a little spin for him when she saw him sitting on the end on the bed still in his boxers just looking at her.

Making her way over and straddling his lap and cradling his face, Sansa saw the look in his eyes.

"Still worried, love? I thought that was put to rest this morning."

"A man can't just live on one blowjob."

Petyr laughed with her when she roughly pulled on his hair for his cheek.

"Wear your nice grey suit. You're eyes standout in it."

"So does blood."

Sansa was unhappy with that comment and pushed him flat on his back and lent down to devour his mouth.

 

\--------

 

Everyone was gathered around the large glass dining table as they all ate the roast dinner Petyr helped Sansa to prepare for them.

Sansa sat Petyr directly opposite her father as they sat at both ends of the table. She was sure to sit next to him, acting as a buffer so her siblings couldn't reach for him either. The only other person Petyr let sit close to him was Rickon.

No wine was served, so everyone had to made do with water or soft-drink with their food. Petyr agreed with Sansa before everyone arrived that introducing any alcohol would've be a bad idea.

Everyone feeling uncomfortable as the silence was deafening, no one wanted to be the first to speak. The only noise came from their cutlery, all too focused on eating.

 

\--------

 

"So Uncle Petyr, how long have you been a paedophile?"

"Arya!"

Sansa wasn't the only one shocked, but the first to voice it.

The clattering sound of Petyr dropping his knife and fork onto his unfinished plate of food was witnessed by all.

"Darling niece, how would you like to kindly leave my house?"

"Fine by me. I never wanted to come here in the first place." Arya rushed her words as she rushed to pull out of her chair.

"Jon, could you please calm your sister?" Catelyn asked.

"Sure."

He quickly made his way over and pulled Arya out onto the large balcony, closing the sliding door behind them.

Sansa helped Petyr gather his dishes as they both lost their appetite.

 

\--------

 

Sansa was lucky enough to be in the kitchen doing the dishes with Catelyn helping as he was stuck in his armchair with the remaining Stark clan gathered round his flat screen, surfing for something to watch.

Petyr kept his eyes forward trying to avoid the glares of Ned and Robb who were both sitting on his couch.

Unable to help himself, Petyr rested his head on his arm, stretching his neck out to show off his bite-mark.

"How long where you hiding this behind our backs?" Ned asked.

"Do you want the whole true or the glossy cliff notes?"

"How about you tell us something?" Robb butted in. "Arya was raving on earlier about how you've been sleeping with Sansa for years."

Bran yelled from his place on the floor. "If that was true, we'd all have seen her bite mark years ago. Arya just likes to stir everyone's shit."

"It was by accident we found out we are bond-mates." Petyr addressed Ned.

"That's it?"

 

\--------

 

"I _am_ home, mum."

"Of course, he's treating very well."

"No, I want to be here. I'm staying with my bond-mate."

"I was never _forced_ to do anything."

"Trust me, you don't want the truth."

"Fine!"

 

\--------

 

Petyr and Ned came running into the kitchen when they heard plates smashing on the floor and arrived as Sansa continued yelling.

"It was me, mum! I was the one who wanted it. I walked straight up to Petyr and asked him to fuck me."

Catelyn stood with her hands over her ears trying to drown out her daughters explanation, only making Sansa raise her voice louder. Sansa pulled down one of her mothers arms and pointed at her neck.

"See this? This here, means I'm staying with Petyr. How would you react if someone tried taking you away from dad?"

From what he assessed, Petyr figured out Sansa was the one to throw the plates on the floor and when he stepped on the shards and gathering her waist in his hold, moved Sansa back away from Catelyn.

Pulling her into the corner away from everyone, Sansa turned in his arms for a hug as she tried to calm down.

"I'm sorry, but she just makes me so angry sometimes."

"I know the feeling, baby girl."

 

When Petyr opened his eyes during their kiss he saw Ned watching them.

Sansa gave a departing kiss to his cheek before making her way back into the living room, as Petyr kept his eyes on an ever growing ticking time bomb who was seconds away from detonation.

Not moving fast enough, Petyr copped a fist to his face. Stumbling and finding stability on the floor-length window.

As he felt his jaw throbbing he heard Arya's cheering from the other side of the glass.

Feeling blood gathering in his mouth, Petyr allowed it to cover his teeth and mouth as he turned back.

Refusing to be intimated in his own home, faced and gave Ned a bloody smile.

"Hit me again and I promise you, this will be the last time you ever see Sansa."

Petyr flinched when he took a step forward but was luckily saved by Sansa rushing to his side.

"Petyr! What happened?"

He flinched again this time in pain as Sansa cradled his face to get a better look, allowing his eyes to look more glassy and purposely made he voice sound more whiny.

"I don't know, love."

"Dad, did you do this?"

Ned glared at Petyr and clenched both his fists, knowing he was too angry to talk and knowing anything he'd try to say would come out sounding wrong to his daughters ears.

"I was just walking back and all of a sudden he punched me."

"Is this true, dad?"

 

\--------

 

Standing in the kitchen with Sansa holding up some ice wrapped in a tea-towel to his face, felt Sansa's body clench like she was expecting another fight, when Rickon came in.

"Is Uncle Petyr going to be alright?"

Sansa smiled warmly to her brother.

"I'll be fine."

"The ice is already helping with the swelling." Sansa cut in and spoke over Petyr.

"That's good. I just wanted to say something before we leave." Rickon spoke, sounding relieved.

It wasn't until just then, that Petyr became aware of everyone hovering by the lift and gathering their coats and bags.

"I'm really happy for you both. But I've always been."

"What do you mean?" Sansa asked confused and a bit worried.

"You guys probably don't remember but ever since you where ten Sansa, I knew."

"May I ask how?" Petyr asked.

"Arya's party. I wasn't asleep."

 

\--------

 

All the family had come from all over the state to attend Arya's seventh birthday. Catelyn and Ned where busy playing host to all their relatives in the living room, while Robb and Jon where on child watching duty outside.

Wanting to get away from the bane of his existence, Petyr was watching TV in the Stark's den, with a few of the children for company. Making sure to surround himself, so Lysa couldn't get near him.

The pull-out sofa was set up, with a mound of pillows and blankets if they so wished. Reclining back in the centre, the children finally settled.

They came to an agreement putting on Batman the Animated Series. Feeling comfortable, Petyr not needing any blankets had Sansa resting herself along his left side, with her head resting on his shoulder and her hand playing with the material of his shirt.

Rickon and Robin fought over his other side, till Robin saw Man-Bat flying through the streets of Gotham with Batman hot on his tail. Spread himself over Petyr's legs wanting to be closer to the screen.

Leaving Rickon to rest his head next to Petyr. Unfortunately it wasn't long till Lysa found him and tried fighting the children for his attention.

"Hey, why don't one of you kids move and make room for me?" Lysa's whiny voice floated from the edge of the sofa.

Petyr couldn't contain his smirk when three voices answered simultaneously, "No!"

They all watched on annoyed as Lysa purposely walked in front of the screen to the arm chair on the other side of the room, instead of the one two steps back behind, from where she first came in.

"What can I say Lysa, Omega's can't resist me."

Petyr and Sansa both rolled their eyes when they heard Lysa's response. "Neither can some Beta's."

 

The Joker caught everyone's attention when he reeked havoc at Christmas, all the kids yelled at Lysa to shut up when she made her displeasure of the violence known.

"Fine, I know when I'm not wanted."

The boys cheered when she finally left them alone and walked away, Sansa giggled at the quiet comment Petyr made. "Do you really?"

 

Finding some of the stories better than they'd thought, Petyr and Sansa watched in fascination, both agreeing the one about Victor Freeze and his wife was great.

 

As the Joker was trying to force Harley to eat a Joker-Fish, Catelyn popped her head in and whisper-asked if they wanted a piece of cake when she saw both boys had actually fallen asleep. Leaving them all in peace when they declined.

Sansa took his whole focus when she spoke.

"You're my prisoner."

"I am."

"And you'll never escape from me." Sansa saw his eyes darken as she continued. "Trapped forever in my web."

The arm she was lying on, moved out from under her and wrapped around her shoulder to bring her closer.

"I always have been."

Sansa shivered from his passionate words and his eyes that hadn't once moved from staring into hers.

"Uncle Petyr?"

Sansa's breath brushed across his face as she whispered near him.

"Yes, little one?"

Closing into the space between them.

"You've always called me your girl."

"I have."

"Are you my guy?"

"I am, Sansa. Always."

Neither took notice of the green seeping through into their eyes.

Sansa was the one that breeched the last remaining inch between them and kissed his lips. Tilting her head slightly to feel more of him, Sansa let out a small moan when Petyr cradled the back of her head in his palm.

When the Joker suddenly laughed, the sound startled the boys.

Causing Petyr and Sansa to instantly separate their lips.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, yes, I made Lysa a Beta and Robin an Omega. And I know I changed the age gaps of the kids. Robin and Rickon are, I'm thinking around four or five, making Bran around six when Arya turned seven.
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry to anyone overseas, here, we call elevators and lifts the same thing.


	11. Buffy, the Vampire Slayer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You don't need to see Buffy for this to make sense. I chose this series, because of loving this since my mother got me hooked from a very young age. (She had the DVD box set, we loved and still love watching this together.) But mainly because I think it's one of the best 'Vampire lore' I've seen in any TV series or film. So all you need to know is, once turned into a Vampire, you lose your soul. But depending on the individual - cough - Spike - cough cough - some of the human/person you used to be, can still linger once the demon takes over. Once a Vampire, he/she will refer to it as their new life, so the person who sired/turned you, thinks of you as their child.  
> It's always something I really enjoyed, Drusilla always referred to Angel as her daddy and Darla as grandmummy, something that still tickles the kid inside me just thinking about it.  
> Another thing I liked, because they had no soul, what they shared was 'selfish' love. Hence why they had terms of endearment like, 'pet'. But the show went more in depth. Showing the difference between selfish and selfless love. - Oh No! I'm lecturing. I'm turning into the Passion of the Nerd's guy - ARHHHHH!!!!!! - runs away screaming - 
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, enjoy.

 

 

 

 

It was truly sickening how all the vampire's looked and acted like Tywin being killed by the Slayer was the worst thing that ever happened to them.

Petyr felt letdown and disappointed by his Vampire race.

Here they where, acting like lost little children. All for one stupid Vamp who wasn't smart enough to kill some silly girl. Fighting someone he had no knowledge of and in his stupidity, underestimated.

Standing in this abandoned warehouse, watching as these pathetic creatures hid themselves away, of all things, and fighting amongst themselves like a bunch of pansies.

Clinging to the illusion of power, trying figure out who their next 'Master' should be.

Joffrey sitting and watching, making himself seem more important, all because some 'Master' called him the 'chosen one'. More like the 'annoying one' he thought to himself.

"The Master is dead and someone needs to take his place." Cersei spoke up.

"As long as the Slayer lives, whoever takes his place will share his fate." Jaime replied.

"Can anyone kill her?" Joffrey asked.

"If you have a Slayer problem, do you know what I find helps? Killing them."

Petyr stepped forward out of the shadows and mocked.

"Can you?" Joffrey asked.

Someone next to him, stepped forward and addressed Joffrey directly.

"That's Petyr, he's known to have killed two Slayer's already."

"Oh, Varys, tut, tut. There you go again, spoiling my fun. You know how I love to brag." Petyr sounded disappointed as he pointed a finger at him.

"Petyr, my love."

A small tied voice from behind everyone spoke into the quiet.

"Sansa."

Petyr turned around and saw Sansa in her long white baby doll dress slowly make her way towards him.

"You shouldn't be walking around."

"My darling boy. Look at all the people, are we making friends?"

"Sure we are, love."

"This one has power. I can feel it."

Sansa pointed a finger at Joffrey who perched himself on one of the boxes.

"That so, pet." Petyr was never one to ignore his Sansa.

"Just like one of my daisies."

Petyr was used to her strange way of speaking, reading between the lines and knowing she just shared Joffrey's fate. Smirked up at him, knowing instantly, Sansa killed everything she planted.

"Petyr, I feel so cold."

That got his immediate attention as he pulled off his long black leather jacket.

"Come here, love."

Wrapping his coat around her shaking shoulder's, used it to draw her in closer. Sansa raised one of her finger nails to slice open Petyr's cheek and smiled as he turned and offered up his face.

Slowly licking the blood away she moved in for his kiss. Stroking the blood gathered on the tip of her tongue against his, sharing her treat with Petyr as they slowly savoured their kiss.

 

 

 

For over a hundred years now, her darling boy had always taken such good care of her, since the day Sansa first saved him.

 

 

 

There was always a part of her, that hated her father. Ramsay was the one to find her when she still thought of herself as a young sweet innocent catholic girl. Who always tried her best to be a good. Not the sick, wrong girl who had visions of bad things, before they ever happened.

For months, young Sansa was tortured by the presence of evil. One by one, a member of her family would be found dead with their throats ripped open.

Scared for her life, Sansa hid herself away in the church for protection. Hearing the doors burst open, Sansa uselessly hid in the confessional booth.

Her scream echoed off the walls as the creature bit into her neck.

 

 

 

Sansa always knew her place with Ramsay and Myranda, telling them where the best places to go for the best hunt. How best to travel, and which where the most safe.

Her visions, where the one thing keeping her alive and safe, for now.

After a particularly good day for her father, Sansa was allowed her reward of a quiet stroll through the village.

Slowly walking behind her parents, Sansa was almost knocked off her feet by a strange man in his hurry, with dark hair with splashes of grey. Flashes of his whole life shone bright and spoke out to her.

Knowing her parents had found their fun, Sansa left in search of hers.

 

 

 

The same man who Sansa had the fortune to bump into earlier was sitting alone in one of the ally's. Ripping up his life's work to shreds.

"I see a man surrounded by fouls, who can not see his strength."

His head popped up as soon as she spoke and gave her the strangest look.

"You walk in worlds the others can't begin to imagine."

Sansa drew closer as he backed away. She thought he was scared when really he was more confused then anything.

"I see what you want." Sansa continued.

"And what do I what?"

"Everything."

Sansa's smile grew when he smiled at her.

"Do you want it?" Sansa asked.

"Yes."

When Sansa turned into the demon, she was proud he wasn't scared. Leaning closer and moving his shirt out of the way, Sansa bit into his neck and drank deep.

 

 

 

Sansa was in pure bliss with her new life with Petyr. Doting on her every whim and treating her like the princess he always called her. Was almost ruined when Ramsay finally found them.

But her smart boy already had his plan in motion.

Drawing so much heat on Vampire's and killing so many people, so publicly, drew out the Slayer from hiding.

So when Ramsay tried dragging Sansa back to his side with his hands around his neck, never saw a small girl come up behind Myranda and stake her in the heart.

Her scream caused enough distraction for Sansa to break free from Ramsay's hold and saw in time to see Myranda fall into a pile of dust. Petyr and Sansa fled, but not before witnessing Ramsay fail at the hands of Arya.

 

 

 

Petyr got tied of watching and waiting for the right time to attack Margaery. Feeling his impatience grow every second, took some men and blocked any and all exits to the nightclub he saw the Slayer enter.

The others knew the rules, everyone else where free for the slaughter but no one was to get their hands on the Slayer.

It was fun to watch the chaos he created, the cattle falling in their panic and the Slayer trying desperately to save them.

Picking up the nearest pool cue, snapped it in half and defended himself when Margaery went on the attack. Moving, ducking and blocking every one of her pathetic blows but paused just like her when a loud voice yelled, "Enough."

Sansa was standing in the centre of the room, beaconing the Slayer forward with her fingers.

Their eyes never left the others, almost like Sansa was putting the other woman into a trance.

When Sansa's head moved, Margaery's followed the same path.

Petyr came up behind her and smiled at Sansa over Margaery's shoulder. With quick reflexes both Sansa and Petyr dug their fangs into either side of Margaery's neck. Drinking long and enjoying their food, Petyr cupped the back of Sansa's head as they dug in deeper.

Once they where done with their meal, hands instantly reached for the other as mouths tried to devour each other.

Petyr pushed Sansa up against the closest beam and raised her slightly off her feet. Sansa squealed in excitement and was quick to relive Petyr of his pants as he pushed her dress up her hips.

Two sighs of relief escaped as he entered her.

It was fast and messy, just how they loved it after a fresh kill.

Sansa's hands clutched Petyr's shoulders tightly as his fingers left bruises in her thighs.

Cries and grunts echoed around them as Petyr pushed more violently into Sansa with every thrust, neither caring if anyone was still alive to witness their passion.

Sansa leant down and licked the blood left dribbling down the corners of Petyr's mouth as his cock was still pistoling in and out of her.

Her head flew back and hit the beam behind her, making Sansa feel dizzy as her orgasm was ripped from her as she vaguely felt Petyr reach his.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking along the lines of Sansa being around seventeen when Ramsay turned her, and the time period of maybe late 1800s.  
> And yes, Sansa chose Petyr to save her from Ramsay.
> 
>  
> 
> Because I can't help myself, I will be doing a story with Sansa as the Slayer :)


	12. Dirty Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, I swear I haven't abandoned this.   
> I've just been pulling all my focus on my Goosefat Bill/Sansa story. For those in the know, know why. I'm not going to dredge up bad memories but a bad incident almost cost me my ability to write.   
> Anyway, all is well now and I looked back on old notes in my horrible messy handwriting and rediscovered my cliff notes for my Dirty Harry/Magnum Force story. 
> 
> Enjoy ♡♡♡

 

 

 

The first day on the job with her new partner wasn’t what as he put it, ‘relatively uneventful’.

Sansa had been sitting in her boss’ office with Cersei Baratheon, the mayor’s wife looking way too pleased with herself and standing off to the side. Jaime Lannister was sitting at his desk with his sister behind him and explained that yes, all her hard work had payed off. 

She was presented with her Inspector’s badge, only it came with a but. This is where Sansa learned why Cersei looked like she’d won the jackpot.

“I don’t have time to break-in a new partner!”

Inspector Baelish’s voice carried in from the outer office as he forced his way into Jaime’s office, to give him a piece of his mind.

Petyr walked straight past Sansa who was sitting on the chair by the off side to the front of Jaime’s desk and now had a perfect view of her partners ass.

His black leather jacket raised slightly as he leant over the desk, his hands flat on the surface, she saw his side holster with the infamous 357 Magnum sticking through.

Knowing that one gun had killed more then her father had put behind bars.

“If you don’t believe me, just remember what happened to my last two partners. Tyrion’s still in the hospital with a bullet in his gut and Loras is dead.” Petyr went on to say.

Cersei’s smile reached full creep capacity while Jaime looked like he was bored of the same routine going over this with Petyr again.

 

 

 

Sansa clutched her new gold badge, with her number 2211, her fingers memorizing the feel of it. She happened to be following behind Petyr, wondering if they were headed to his office.

As her mind conjured up images of what it could look like, thinking it was dark and with minimal personal affects as well as every surface covered in long overdue reports. Sansa secretly smiled to herself and almost collided with his back when Petyr suddenly stopped by the watercooler.

“Hey, Fatso.”

A bold heavy man was leaning against the wall, holding a small plastic cup of water and smiled wide for someone who was just insulted.

“Hello, toothpick. Little birds tell me you’ve been assigned a new partner.”

“And they’d be correct.” Petyr confirmed.

“Same amount as last time?” Varys asked.

“Add an extra fifty and you’re on.” Petyr lifted his hand to shake.

“Remind me, how long was the last one?” Varys asked.

“A few weeks.”

With Petyr’s answer, Varys finally shook his hand.

 

 

 

Sitting in the passenger seat of Petyr’s car Sana’s curiosity was too peaked to be ignored any longer.

“What was all that about back there?” She asked.

“With Varys?”

Sansa only nodded in reply.

“That - to see how long it takes for you leave.” Petyr explained as he started the engine and reversed out of the parking space. “Or die, whichever comes first.”

 

 

 

Speeding through the streets, Sansa held onto the handlebar above her side window as they cut the corner faster than necessary and a gasp escaped her breath, when Petyr’s foot hit the break in time to prevent an accident with a few pedestrians who were trying to cross the street.

Petyr stuck his head out his open window, “Get off the road you drunk fucks!”

When the man stuck his finger up at Petyr, he put his foot down on the accelerator. Threatening to run the guy over, making the man and the few with him to run quickly onto the sidewalk.

“It’s the middle of the day.” Sansa pointed it out to Petyr, indicating it was to early for them to be drinking.

He just gave her a shrug of his shoulders it let her know he heard but thought nothing more of it and screeched the tires as they kept moving.

 

 

 

Sansa was relieved when they stopped by a small diner for lunch, more pleased he got them there alive more then anything.

Completely unaware his focus had been on his rear-view mirror, at the car parked across the street.

She was looking over the menu when the owner came by and placed two black coffees down in front of both of them.

“Usual?” Hot Pie asked.

“Not today, I think I’m leaning more towards the Lobster Bisk. Thoughts?”

Hot Pie laughed at Petyr's joke and stood in front of Sansa to get her order, she looked at their options and took the plunge.

“Give me the same.”

Petyr took a sip straight from his black coffee as Sansa looked around her surroundings.

“Sansa, is the tan Ford still parked across the street?”

From her position on her stool, facing the opposite direction to Petyr, she had a clear view out the large windows. “Tan Ford, yes.”

“Engine running?” He asked.

“How would I tell?” Sansa asked him.

“Exhaust fumes from the tail pipe.”

Petyr was quick with an explanation as he took another sip of his coffee when Hot Pie came out with two plates loaded up with steaming fries and sandwiches and put them on the counter.

He looked up and saw the fumes and spoke before Sansa had a chance. “That’s a real shame, look at all that pollution. Who’d leave their car running like that?”

Sansa quickly got her cell phone out and shouted down the line, “211 in progress, we need backup!”

She watched in amazement when Petyr withdrew his gun and casually walked across the street and prevented the robbers from getting away.

 

 

 

Sansa was sitting at the double sided desk she now shared with Petyr, knowing the one thing she got right. It didn’t have anything personal, but was brightly lit and the cleanest office she’d ever been in.

One photo frame now sat on the desk, but it contained a candied family shot of Sansa in Robb’s headlock and all her brothers and sister doing something equally as silly. Arya and Rickon were pulling Bran’s hair and sticking their tongues out, while her father and cousin Jon were trying to arm wrestle. The only one looking regal was her mother, standing to the side with her back straight and looking on with slight amusement.

Sansa smiled at the photo briefly and went back to filling in her field report of the failed bank robbery.

A fist came down, knocking against the desk which gave her heart a fleeting scare and was pleased with herself that her outward composure stayed intact.

Varys was standing at the end of her desk to see how her first day faired with Baelish.

 

 

 

In the days following Sansa began to notice Petyr’s rhythm of how he operated and learned to read all his ticks.

They were eating in his car for lunch when a man ran up to them demanding help in his restaurant. They simultaneously got out of the car as he explained a man had suffered a heart attack.

Petyr was just looking down at the man lying there and was about to step forward when Sansa gave the man a kick-like nudge to the man’s side. Everyone gasped in shock while Petyr stood there with his arms crossed with a smirk lighting his face as he watched on.

“Come on, get up!” Sansa said as she kept kicking the guy and when she went to lift the guy of his feet, Petyr moved to help maneuverer the man out of the restaurant.

“Aww, Baelish come on!”

“What are you complaining about Tormund. You got a free meal out of it.” Petyr was quick to point out.

Which got Tormund to follow quietly without compliant and make a quick exit once they were all in the clear.

“Good eye. How’d to catch it?” Petyr asked impressed, causing Sansa to smile wide.

 

 

 

Weeks into their partnership news overshadowed the fact Sansa had succeeded in reaching the first milestone, she was still alive and handled working with Baelish better than all who'd come before. When a report of the famous gang leader Harrold Hardyng and his car full of goons, where shot dead at point-blank range by what a witness described as a street cop.

 

 

 

No one could predict at the time that it would be the first of many more to come in the following months. As all well-known thugs, drug dealers, pimps or any other crime lord got targeted by men dressed as cops, suddenly all got gunned down.

And didn’t take long for Mayor Baratheon to come breathing down on Jaime Lannister and Roose Bolton to get every cop and investigator, to get it together and catch the propitiator.

 

 

 

They weren’t the first to the scene but it didn’t stop Petyr from examining it for himself.

“Couldn’t’ve of happened to a nicer bunch.”

Petyr stated outright as they looked at all that remained of what used to be these men's heads. Most of which was splattered against the interior of the car or still dribbling down their shoulders.

Sansa thought she hid her smirk well and thought she covered her chuckle with a nicely placed cough, but the side smirk Petyr gave her indicated differently.

With the drivers side door wide open Petyr knelt down and with everyone’s attention elsewhere, pulled out his tweezers to get a bullet lodged in the door. Bagged it and pocketed it with Sansa watching.

 

 

 

 

Petyr was found at the shooting range and Sansa watched on as he and a group of rowdy cops tried to out shoot and impress each other.

She didn’t move away in time when eyes landed on her ex. Sansa almost didn’t recognize Joffrey with his new haircut and horribly obvious aviator sunglasses.

“Baelish, you didn’t tell us this bitch was your rooky.”

Joffrey taunted while Sansa’s hand reached for her own gun, he still seemed bitter about being overlooked for the promotion she got over him.

Looking at Petyr’s blank expression, it didn't take a genius to figure out Sansa only got the promotion so she would be out of the picture, with everyone's hands clean.

Her thumb unhooked the strap over her gun and pulled it out, not bothering to step closer. Sansa aimed at the target that was step up ready and fired off all six bullets, turned around and walked off.

 

 

 

Petyr turned his head slightly to the left and saw all six had hit the centre bullseye in the chest of the paper man. He made his way back to the car, thinking that was where Sansa had retreated and didn’t catch a single sight of her anywhere.

Making his way back through the target range he gave Joffrey, Ramsay, Reek and two others Petyr hadn’t bothered to learn the names of, each got a nod as the made their own exit.

He saw Sansa looking at the bullets imbedded in the wall behind the targets where he knew for a fact Joffrey and Ramsay had been practicing. Taking out her own equipment and bagged two bullets. She strode right past and didn’t wait for him to speak.

“I have a hunch.”

She had his attention.

 

 

 

The door to the lab automatically closed behind Sansa.

“Fatso.” Was Petyr’s greeting as he leant against one of the tables.

“Anorexic twig.” Varys greeted back, “What have you got for me this time?”

“A nice heathy salad without dressing.” Petyr answered.

“Great! And for you, I’ve got a nice greasy hamburger.” Varys joked back.

“Not me.” Petyr answered Varys seriously this time and pointed with his head to Sansa.

“Can you run ballistics on these to try and match them to the one Petyr took from the Hardyng shooting?” Sansa asked as she stepped up to Varys and placed her evidence bag down in front of him containing the bullets.  

“Of course I can, dear.”

Varys went to work on them and held out his hand to Petyr. He only moved when Varys impatiently clicked his fingers, Petyr handed over his own bullet he’d still had stashed in his pants pocket and they prepared for the long wait.

 

 

 

“I know where twig-stitch got this bullet, but where’d you find these?” Varys looked up from the stethoscope as Petyr and Sansa put way their mobile phones. “The other two bullets Roose handed me were too deformed to get a definitive reading, but…”

“Hollow points?” Sansa asked while Petyr stayed back and looked intrigued.

Varys nodded affirmatively.

“All from a 357 Magnum?” Sansa asked again and got another nod from Varys.

Sansa looked at Petyr when she explained the rest of her hunch.

“I think it maybe cops.”

 

 

 

It didn’t take long to get the gang out of hiding and admit the truth.

Petyr used himself as bait to get them show their hand. Ramsay offered a position in the group for Petyr to join them. Thinking he would fit right in. He went on to explain they were doing the world a service by killing these people.

When Petyr told them straight up what he thought, that they were just as bad as the criminals they killed. Sansa almost didn’t get him out of the parking garage alive.

Putting her foot down and getting the car the block the gunfire, Petyr quickly got in and they sped away.

 

 

 

Petyr was half out the window as he tried to shot the men following on their motorbikes.

Looking in the rear-view mirror, Reek lost control when his front wheel got blown out and veered off into a truck heading in the opposite direction.

Sansa yanked hard to the back of Petyr’s jacket, forcing him back into the car when she spotted two cars heading right for them.

Petyr told her to head to the docks as he opened his door right into Joffrey, who lost his hold on his bike and rolled under the wheel of the car beside them.

Seeing the factory’s surrounding the docks, Petyr got out and pointed his gun at the men heading for him while Sansa ran the car over one of the men headed straight for Petyr and watched as he chased after Ramsay into one of the buildings.

Roose and Cersei stepped out of the two cars that chased them and parked nearby.

Petyr was the only one to came out, covered in bruises and a few fresh cuts bleeding down his face. With one look at him, everyone knew Ramsay was dead.

“You’re both behind this.”

Petyr stated to Cersei and Roose unnecessarily.

Sansa heard Petyr’s gun go off and got the car moving in time to run over Cersei before she could kill Petyr.

 

 

 

The seating in the outer office needed improving and the lumber posture was absolutely terrible.

Sansa turned to see Petyr was rolling his neck for the hundredth time, feeling the same uncomfortable irritating feeling as her.

Her hands reached out to fix Petyr’s collar and ran her fingers through his hair to try and restore some order back.

The dark gaze fixated on her didn’t go unnoticed either.

Petyr licked the tip of his finger and wiped what Sansa learn later, was a smear of blood off from her cheekbone.

The Mayor’s door opened, they didn’t even get one step in when he bellowed. “Let’s have it!”

“Have what?” Petyr asked.

“Your report. What have you been doing?” Robert demanded.

“Well, for the last three quarters of an hour, we’ve been sitting on our ass’ waiting on you.”

Sansa smirked, because... well, Petyr wasn’t lying.

 

 

 

After a much needed shower and a light meal, Sansa made her way out her apartment. She managed to get the last available one in the building which happened to be on the ground floor.

Not in the least bit bothered by that fact, Sansa casually made her way over to the wall with everyone’s post box.

Having a quick check to see if there was anything she’d missed that morning, she saw Petyr make his way through the front door. If he was surprised by Sansa living in the same apartment building, he gave no outward indication.

“What does a girl have to do, to go to bed with you?” Sansa asked blatantly.

Petyr’s eyes smiled at her as he tried to find the right words.

He moved in close making Sansa feel surrounded by his presence, he smirked when he saw Sansa shiver invitingly.

“Have you tried knocking on my door?”

He whispered against her ear and to Sansa’s disappointment walked up the stairs, unlocked his front door and closed it behind him.

It didn’t even take Sansa half a second to make her way up and rasped her knuckles against the door faintly.

She almost didn’t register it was swung wide open, but giggled when his arms immediately nabbed her and lips deliciously fused to hers with gusto.

Her foot pressed the door closed behind them in time when Petyr’s hands seized her waist and dragged her willing body towards his bed.

 

 

 

Sansa made it no secret she came from the North, where she came from a family mainly consisting of cops.

Robb and Arya all followed their dads example and became cops soon after high school. After Bran’s accident that left him wheelchair bound, he went into police forensics.

Even their cousin Jon who’d always been close to Ned, wanted to make him proud and also joined the police force.

The only exception was Catelyn, a doctor, and one of the best and most sort after.

Growing up everyone expected Sansa to be just like her mum and go straight into the field of medicine, but to everyone’s shock it was Rickon who did.

Sansa always excelled in school and she did her research thoroughly.

Through the years when she suffered through the academy, watched at how easy it came to Robb and Arya with annoyance.   

Oh, the loose cannon, Arya. Always being brought into Arynn’s office for roughhousing the suspects, Sansa lost count of how many times she complained about being threatened with lawsuits.

Sansa knew being ‘just a cop’ just wouldn’t cut it for her.

She finished her academy training without a single complaint, but chose to Ned’s shock not to enter into his precinct like her siblings before her.

Sansa was watching the news in the Living room one day with Jon and Ned when her eyes lit up when a report came in about the Scorpio killer terrorizing Kingslanding.

They were trying to interview the main investigator. “Inspector Baelish, was this a one time shooting? There hasn’t been another incident for weeks.”

“You’re crazy if you think you’ve seen the last of this guy.”

Petyr addressed the reporter who wouldn’t get the camera out of his face. “Why?”

His eyes seemed to be looking straight at Sansa as he answered.

“Because he likes it.”

It didn’t bother her when Ned switched the TV off in outrage.

“Baelish that slime. It’s men like him that give us descent cops a bad rap.”

Jon nodded in total agreement with his assessment. 

Sansa left them to it and soon found herself following the Scorpio case in great detail.

Her research spanned more beyond the case, to the man.

And knew that’s what she’d been missing.

 

 

 

Her head resting on Petyr’s shoulder and watching as he succumbed to the rest his body craved, while her hand caressed his chest. Sansa quickly learned her first approach was entirely wrong, thinking Petyr would want a partner to groom.

How wrong everyone was to underestimate her.

To Cersei thinking her partnership with Petyr was her penance for breaking up with Joffrey. All it took was a few carefully chosen words in the right ears, a forged letter to Jaime and Petyr Baelish was all hers.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I'm being honest, there was some from The Enforcer too. So I mashed the first three films into my own little world. ♡♡♡ 
> 
>  
> 
> I don't know when I'll post but some more coming your way:
> 
> Red Dragon  
> Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Sansa as the Slayer and Petyr as her Watcher)  
> Leon the Professional (part 2)  
> and   
> The Running Man/Battle Royale (mash-up)


	13. Battle Royale/The Running Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, now I really hope I've done my job right and made this eligible enough for anyone who hasn't or doesn't want to see either film. ~ Don't know why anyone wouldn't BOTH are AMAZING ~ 
> 
> Anyway, I love action and violence, so be prepared! And I'd use this as your warning.
> 
> There was much love thought into this, so enjoy!

 

 

 

The year was 2119 and over population had surpassed everyone’s expectations. Reaching boiling point were extremely drastic measures had been set in place since 2086 by all world leaders.

The economy was the first to collapse, food and any natural resources in short supply. Every country – republic had turned on all forms or art, music and communications have been monitored till they chose full wide censorship.

Mainly television.

Every country and/or state have their own individual unique ‘game’.

 

 

The two biggest shows with the largest on-going friendly feud was The Battle Royale, hosted by Petyr Baelish.

The biggest benefactor was the Baratheon/Lannister/Tyrell clan, with everyone none the wiser, they pretty much funded everything now.

Both games dealing with control of the human population.

 

Schools would be chosen by random and every child that reached year 7, avenging the age of 12 or 13

They’d be gassed in their classroom, knocking them out for the journey to the secluded island of Battle Royale.

Each person would wake with a collar around their neck, if tampered with in any way, would make their head explode.

And a backpack with a supply of portions of food and water, a map of the island and a weapon. If lucky, a gun or a crossbow or if you’re really unlucky a pocketknife or a small cylinder of poison, some even just getting a box of bullets and nothing else.

The aim, to be the last and only one remaining alive at the end of the countdown.

 

 

And the ever growing popular game, The Running Man. Hosted, known only by Varys.

Because of overcrowding in prisons, convicts had a chance at a pardon. If they could make it through every section and defeat the deadly henchmen, known simply as ‘Stalkers’.

Only no one had ever gotten past the first Stalker, known as The Hound.

 

 

When Petyr came into the room with the bus load of children ready for the next show, he couldn’t believe who was lying there. Looking all innocent and peaceful, Sansa Stark.

 _‘They finally did it’_ Petyr thought to himself.

Cersei stamped her foot like a toddler and granted her brats wish, to kill the last remaining Stark.

The Stark family, a small number on a very large list of people silenced forever to keep the public in line and content with the next world ruler.

Joffrey Baratheon.

Ned never should have revealed his true hand, if he wanted to keep those he claimed to love safe.

 

 

Petyr stood there, looking down at the beautiful angel and knew deep in his heart he couldn’t keep staying on the side lines forever.

 

 

“No, I’ll do that.”

Petyr ordered his man to step away from Sansa, so he could kneel and place his own collar around Sansa’s neck. Once clipped in place, the red light faded and turned blue.

He overlooked all the bags for each child and strapped his own on Sansa. With no immediate eyes in his corner, placed the small easily undetectable earwig in place and tapped her ear once to switch it on. Covering her ear with her red hair.

 

 

Sansa woke up with a groan in a strange place and looked up to see a blurry image of three men, the one in the middle possibly smaller then the two either side.

Trying to lift her head, Sansa seemed to be lying on cold tiles with more people lying around her, not sure but hoped they were her friends and classmates.

“Congratulations, your class has been chosen for Battle Royale. I’m sure you’re all aware of the show and the rules, so I’ll keep this brief. Once you wake again trust no one, for everyone is your enemy.”

Petyr spoke when all the children roused, he paused for affect

“Especially your best friend. Your 48 hours start soon, listen for instructions every hour to hear which grids are safe, keep your backpack on you at all times and good luck.”

 

 

Sansa didn’t get a chance for her eyesight to clear before everything went black again.

 

 

It wasn’t long after the children were dumped on the island that Petyr got the phone call he’d been waiting for. “I don’t care what you do, or how you have to do it. Joffrey will win.” Cersei’s voice came through loud and clear, and before Petyr could utter a syllable the dial tone rang out.

 

 

When her mind cleared, Sansa saw she was lying on a bed in a small one room cabin. A voice was echoing around the place, even coming from out the open window.

“Sections B, F and K are red zones. If you don’t want to lose your head, leave those areas within the next ten minutes.”

It repeated ten times before there was dead silence.

“Can you hear me? - Sweetling, can you hear me?”

A voice, not loud like the one that still resided in her head come from beside her.

Turning to her left, Sansa couldn’t see anyone.

“Who’s there?” Sansa asked.

“Not so loud, Sweetling. Don’t worry love, you’re in a safe quadrant. For _now_.”

“ _Petyr_?” Sansa asked in a whisper.

“Yes, sweetheart. It’s _me_. You’re earwig connects only with me.” Petyr replied.

“What’s going on? Where am I? What happened?”

“Calm yourself, Sansa. There was nothing I could do to prevent this, but brace yourself, honey. You’re in Battle Royale.” Petyr said softly.

The colour drained from her face in shock and tried hold back her tears.

“Why? How?” Sansa’s timid voice came through.

“Cersei and Joffrey, I suspect. But sweetling, I need you to listen to me very carefully. I promise I will get you out of this alive.” Petyr said and went on

“You have your backpack? Good. Take out the hand gun now and check every corner - Sansa behind you now!”

Sansa had her bag on the bed and looked through, seeing a few veils containing blue liquid, some daggers, multiple guns and plenty of ammo. A map and enough food, just for her to last the full two days.

Gun in hand, Sansa turned and fired off twice, shooting the person silently walking towards her.

Sansa let out a cry and covered her mouth when she saw Jeyne had a machete in hand raised to strike her. “She…. She was my frie - ”

“Not anymore! I’m sorry sweetling, but you need to move _now_. Someone must of heard the shots by now.” Petyr tried reasoning with her, not trying to downplay her pain, but wanting desperately for Sansa to survive.

 

 

Staying low to the ground and hidden, Sansa kept as silent as possible while keeping an eye out for anyone else.

“How did you know she was behind me?” Sansa quietly asked.

“Cameras imbedded in your collar.” Petyr answered.

Her hands went straight for the collar and panicked when she felt it, trying to pull it off.

“Sansa, don’t!”

“I don’t want to die!”

“Sweetling it won’t kill you!” Petyr yelled to cut through Sansa’s panic attack. “Sansa, your collar is mine. It won’t harm you, it’s only cameras. If you want to live, I need them - to be your eyes. Now be a good girl and tie your hair up and follow my instructions.”

 

 

In the hours that passed, Sansa managed to get most of the girls and boys to eat her soup with one of the veils of poison she poured into the food.

 

 

Shot anyone trying to sneak up on her and if she came across anyone sleeping - with Petyr’s voice in her ear, tampered with their collar setting them off.

 

 

Three hours till there must be a victor, if more then one person was alive the collars were set to kill everyone.

It was now down to five people.

Sansa walked along the perimeter of a building near the ocean, heard people laughing and… getting drunk?

Sneaking in a side entrance, Sansa saw iceboxes with beer, wine and spirits. Taking one of the bottles of beer, Sansa struck it against the counter and popped the lid.

 

Joffrey grasped her arm and swung her around to face him, when he followed her outside. “Ah-ah, were do you think you’re going in such a hurry?” Joffrey taunted, his crossbow pointed right at her chest.

“You are dead, Sansa.”

He said as he snatched the beer from Sansa’s hand and took a large swing from it, unaware of Sansa pocketing another veil.

A text message popped up on the phone his mother demanded be placed in Joffrey’s bag. He recognised the number instantly.

_'Wrong'_

“So that is how you’ve stayed alive for so long. Wel - ” Joffrey never got to finish when he coughed and fell to the ground clutching his neck.

 

 

Sansa walked back inside with her semi-automatic and shot up the place with the remaining lackey’s who were too drunk to reach in time for their weapons.

 

 

When the helicopter landed in the clearing, Sansa didn’t hesitate to climb in.

Knowing the cameras where still on them, Petyr unlocked her collar and then, they were off in the air.

Once back on the main land, they were instantly surrounded by reporters. Petyr had his arm around Sansa’s back as he escorted her through the throng of people. With almost every voice asking the same questions

“How does it feel to be alive?”

“What was it like to kill all your friends?”

A camera zoomed on Sansa’s face still covered in blood and dirt, and captured her smirk.

 

 

 

With the death of her son, Petyr knew Cersei would be trouble and would probably come after him first. Keeping Sansa safe and his first priority, changed her hair and gave her an alias.

 

 

 

It took Cersei years, but her investigation performed on Sansa hadn’t been for nothing and found all roads lead back to Petyr.

Petyr knew they were coming for him, Sansa was almost the age of nineteen and looking even more beautiful then the first day he met her.

Got her packed and down the private staircase of his apartment building without a chance of a goodbye, just in time for men to burst in and arrest him.

 

 

 

Thrown in prison without any chance of seeing freedom in his own lifetime again.

In a horrible dirt-grey coloured jumpsuit and a collar just like the millions he’d placed on others for years.

His arms strained under the weight of all the construction he was forced to help with day in and day out. Muscles twitching at night, not giving him any peace to sleep.

Petyr almost didn’t hear his cell door slide open and got his first visitor in months.

“Come to gloat?” Petyr asked as he sat up on his cot.

“On the contrary, old friend. A chance to get out and save her.” Varys said.

 

 

 

Petyr was pushed and pulled, taken from one room to the next. The best part was when a man unlocked the collar.

Washed down with a hose, forced into the ugliest jumpsuit ever.

Bright yellow, with a thin blue line going down his arms and his legs to the same coloured sneakers.

They cut his hair, but still kept some length to show off his curls he’d tried to hide for years. And a completely shaved face, looking at the window as he passed it quickly, a small part of him missed the goatee.

 

 

Some idiot upstart with an attitude, was sprouting off from a list for legal. Saying they weren’t accountable for any of the damage he was to sustain for entering the game willingly.

Petyr was standing there in handcuffs and staring at the ceiling counting the dots in the pattern, and focused when Varys nudged him.

“Move this along Harry.” Varys said with some bite.

Harry stepped forward with the few papers and flashed them in Petyr’s face.

“Sign here.” Harry said as he pointed that the line with the pen he handed over, along with the papers.

Harry sighed as he watched Petyr having trouble keeping the paper steady and the pen in hand with the limited range from the cuffs.

Harry turned around and told Petyr, “here, use my back.”

Petyr was able to sign on the line with ease as he held it against the mans back and with a hand holding the papers down, stabbed the pen into Harry’s back, making he scream out in pain.

“Don’t forget to send me a copy!” Petyr yelled to Harry as two men dragged him away.

 

 

Over the speakers, he heard Varys starting the show.

“What’s the number one show in the whole wide world?”

He bellowed down the microphone and the whole audience shouted back “The Running Man”

 

 

“You’re only number one, because I was arrested.” Petyr said under his breath.

 

 

They played up the lie of Petyr being worse then ever imagined possible. Spewing crap of him rigging his show so he could keep each ‘winner’ for his own sick needs.

Petyr’s anger rose to new heights and clenched his fists, digging his fingernails into his palms.

The same thought echoing and repeating in his head  _like I’d ever rape anyone_.

 

 

He was brought out on stage and he eyes went straight for the audience. Petyr could see Cersei sitting with her brothers, Jaime separating her and Tyrion.

Tywin was sitting with his two remaining grandchildren and Margaery Tyrell holding each of their hands.

In the row behind them, Renly and Stannis were sitting and looking down at the Lannister’s with hatred burning in their eyes, they knew like Petyr that Cersei was behind Robert’s death.

 

 

The sound of deafening boo’s greeted Petyr as they placed him in the pod to take him through the tunnel to the gaming arena.

“Smart man like Baelish wasn’t working alone, and we all know a man needs his friends.”

Varys spoke to the cameras and walked across the stage to Petyr.

“Bring her out!” Varys yelled.

The breath was stolen from Petyr’s lungs when Sansa was brought out in the same yellow jumpsuit as him and in handcuffs.

Once Sansa’s eyes connected with his, Petyr never looked away from her. Watching as she was put in a similar pod and then dropped out of sight, heading in the game first.

Petyr stuttered and tried to compose himself.

“You lying sack of shit. I’ll kill you for this.” Petyr said to Varys venomously when the microphone was off. “I’ll be back for you personally, count on it.” Petyr finished.

Varys put his hand on the lever “Do what you have to do.” Varys said without any bite and pulled it, sending Petyr away.

 

 

 

Sansa immediately helped Petyr up when his pod reached the end and was desperately tugging on him to get up.

“Hurry Petyr, they’re coming.” She sounded panicked.

Engines of motorbikes were heard coming closer and men's laughter.

They ran away in time for a man to hit a bomb in the shape of a hockey puck at their position and exploded nothing.

 

 

Men with chains and chainsaws tried circling them.

Someone had rope and swung it, till it snagged around Petyr and ended up being dragged after the motorbike it was attached to.

 

It wasn’t until the bike slowed down for a turn that with quick reflexes, Petyr wrapped the rope around a piece of pipe sticking out of the ground. Stopping and flipping the bike and the driver over.

Petyr untied the rope from around his waist and gulped when he recognised the rider, Khal Drago.

 

 

 

Sansa screamed when she saw Petyr dragged away, but ducked from a puck in time and ran away from a group of wild men chasing her.

A chain hit her in the back and knocked her over, thinking to herself  _this was it_.

The men were cheering and asking who’d take her first when a chainsaw fired up and cut through all the men, raining their blood upon her.

A large hand reached down and helped her up.

“Come on, little dove. The _idiot_ needs help.”

Sansa was confused when she recognised The Hound and wondered why he was helping her.

 

 

Running after him, Sansa almost gagged when Sandor had the chainsaw between Khal’s legs and ended up looking away when the saw lifted up and sliced the man in half.

Petyr closed his eyes when blood washed over him like a shower and saw when Drago split in half and was shocked at their unlikely ally.

“Little dove if we make it through the next stage, the satellite is just beyond it.” Sandor said to Sansa who was still hiding herself behind the beam.

 

 

All three of them ran away.

 

 

They were in an unfamiliar area, cut off to the public and a screen on the side of a building had Cersei’s face come in view.

“Warn a person when you decide to show that ugly face to people.” Petyr said to the camera drone looking at them.

“Drop dead, Baelish!” Cersei said.

“I don’t do requests.” Petyr answered her back immediately.

 

Somehow Cersei worked out some of Sansa’s plan and tried pleading with all of them. The Hound turning on the Lannister’s must have tipped them off.

Sandor was offered his freedom, Petyr was offered his old job back with no hard feelings and Sansa. She was offered her old home back and a million dollars for her silence, if only she would come into Varys’ office and sign the contract.

Sansa’s hands were shaking when the camera flew in front of her. She picked it up and stared down at it.

“I’ll tell you what I think of your contract, Cersei” Sansa said with repressed rage “I live to see you eat that contract. But I hope you make enough room for my fist. Because I’m going to ram it into your stomach and break your spine!”

Sansa threw the camera down upon the ground hard and kicked it.

 

 

 

They continued running when the sound of more minions revved their engines to follow them.

“Can I just say, sweetling. You wear it well.” Petyr said as he ran beside Sansa.

She was confused until he indicated to her suit with a finger, making her blush and Sandor to roll his eyes.

Petyr slowed down slightly and enjoyed the sight of Sansa running in front of him.

“These weren’t made for comfort, were they?” Petyr asked Sandor “You feeling the chaffing yet?”

The Hound huffed annoyed and was completely fed up.

“Come on birds, more important things to worry about.” The Hound said as the sound of a flamethrower was heard off in the distance.

Making the big man shudder.

 

 

 

Sandor was the only one not to let out a loud yell or scream with a line of fire cut off their path.

The Mountain stood to the side with his flamethrower. Letting off another shot of fire, making them all run.

 

The Hound cracked his neck and charged right at his brother.

 

 

Sansa found some barbwire and got Petyr to help set it up for the bikes headed their way. Some idiots fell and got themselves imbedded in the trap while one was on foot and had two whips made of the same ugly barbwire.

“Fucked her yet, Baelish?” Trant taunted “Not to worry, I’ll break her in!”

The all stood their facing off in silence for minutes.

“I really wish men would stop threatening to rape me.” Sansa said casually to Petyr.

“Some men have small minds, I’m afraid sweetling. Don’t blame them, they don’t know how else to be a threatening force without such a clichéd edge.”

Petyr replied as they both ignored the threat standing in front of them, now looking confused.

 

When the sounds of the brothers fighting behind them distracted Meryn, Sansa and Petyr flanked him on both sides.

Both kicking out both Trant’s legs and kicking him in the face, chest and back. They simultaneously picked up the whip, wrapped it around Trant’s neck, each took an end and pulled with all their strength.

He lost a few fingers trying to save his neck and slumped over when his neck opened up.

“He was a pain in neck. Wouldn’t you agree baby?”

Petyr laughed when Sansa smacked his chest, but still ran and followed her.

 

Sansa and Petyr stopped at the sight of the brothers bloody and beaten. Sandor was kneeling over Gregor who was sitting on the ground.

“Run birds!”

Sandor yelled when he cut the gas pipe for the flamethrower and with his brothers lighter, blew them both up.

 

Petyr grasped Sansa’s hand and made them run away in time to miss the blast.

 

 

They found the right port for Sansa to upload the footage she’d had stored on a USB and with the satellite codes from Renly and Stannis, plugged it in.

“Baby, where were you hiding that?” Petyr asked as he looked Sansa up and down invitingly, seeing the same as his, no pockets.

“Not now.” Sansa said as she took his hand to head back to the stage.

 

 

When they made it back to the right building, they saw either Cersei or Tywin had staged a fake end to the show.

Jaime was on screen with his hands around Sansa’s neck, both flinched when he snapped her neck and with what looked to super strength, pushed Petyr into a wall of spikes.

 

 

The elevator dinged as they arrived back at the studio and shocked some of the audience when they walked out together.

The three rows of people sitting behind Stannis and Renly stood up unexpectedly with guns pointed at everyone.

The footage uploaded was of, meetings that showed The Lannister’s plots and schemes from behind closed doors.

The truth of Cersei and Jaime’s children.

Secret cameras from the offices of Varys and Petyr, including a hand held phone hiding in a shaky hand from an interrogation Cersei had arranged for an underage, unsupervised Sansa. Ordering her to lie about what really happened to her family to the public and what would happen if she talked.

And showing the order for her to be in the Battle Royale regardless.

 

 

When Petyr saw how Tyrion and Varys had a gun pointed at Tywin’s face, he felt relieved.

Cersei was pleading for her life when the Baratheon’s surrounded her. Men surrounded and detained the Lannister children, including Margaery and Olenna, who was trying to sneak out the back.

Tywin didn’t see Tyrion behind him and tripped into the pod, getting strapped in.

The men forced Cersei into the one beside her father and screamed and fought the whole time. One man clutched his hand in horror when he got bitten.

“I’d have that checked. You never know what you might catch from that.” Petyr spat out as he and Sansa came closer.

“The world will wither out in a few years if they're both left in charge.” Tywin spat at the cameras.

“Guess again, father.” Tyrion said with his hand on the lever.

“Who then?” Tywin asked.

Sansa had her hand on the lever for Cersei’s pod and said “The one it should have always been, Stannis.”

Tyrion and Sansa both pushed their lever down and the pods moved through the tunnels at the fastest speed possible and smashed into a building, blowing them both up on impact.

 

 

Petyr grasped Sansa around the shoulders turning her to him, dipped her and brought her into a passionate kiss as all the cameras in the studio finally shut off.

 

 

 


End file.
